A Change Of Heart
by Mrs.Rathboner
Summary: Bella is left to pick up the pieces after Edward leaves her. She is left with only one option. Start dating again. When all hopes go down the drain, who will be there to care and love her? A/N. LEMONS
1. Unwilling

CHAPTER 1

**Okay So this is my second story and I thought I would take on a different approach. This time we're going vampire. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I pulled up into the school parking lot turning off my new Mazda tribute. I got a new car after my old red truck's engine blew up, It would have cost me more in the long run to keep it alive. As much as I loved it I knew it was falling apart by the minute, even my friend Jacob the mechanic wouldn't be able to fix it. I loved my new car too, It was big and bulky so I wouldn't be compacted if I crashed it, which I more than likely would.

I looked around the filling car park to see Mike staring back at me. I had started dating Mike a few months after Edward left. He was so desperate I decided to give it a go. That just made everything worse for me, he was such a clingy bastard. As soon as he saw that I noticed him he grinned ear to ear while jogging over to me. I secretly prayed that he would slip and fall on that puppy dog face. Mike was nice and he respected me, But he sure as hell didn't respect my personal space. As soon as that thought wavered over me Mike jumped _into _my car, He hadn't even given me a chance to get out.

"Mike! You're getting my car seat all muddy. Fucking hell!" I grunted as I pushed him out grabbing out a tissue and dabbing at the now soon-to-be-stained fabric seats.

"Nazi."

"Shut up Mike." I slid out of my car and locked it behind me. (Woohoo for central locking). I started heading for the main building waiting for the bell to go any minute. "So.." This was my miserable attempt to start conversation after the silence was getting a tad too awkward for my liking.

"So..." Mike said back. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm not early, wait, what time is it?" Mike chuckled a low throaty chuckle and it was so sexy it made my body tingle.

"7.30"

"What? But-but school starts at 9. I must've not checked the time before I left." Mike casually wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent down and his breath tickled against my ear.

"Maybe you were just eager to see me." I laughed and gave him the finger telling him to get over himself.

I decided to make use of this spare time and study for my upcoming English exam. Mike sat next to me on the spare bench while I read but soon grew tired of being ignored. As I said, _needy_. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down my thigh, distracting me from my study. I let him continue as he rubbed closer to my privates. I lent my head back and soon realised what he was trying to do up my skirt. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

'No Mike, let alone with all these people around." I looked around but no one was to be seen. I didn't want our relationship going further than kissing. I just wasn't ready. Mike smiled and lent his head down against my neck slowly kissing up towards my ear. He took my lobe in his mouth.

"You won't be able to resist for much longer." He moved his mouth to mine and kissed my slowly licking my bottom lip waiting for entrance. I sighed and let him get what he wanted. I opened my mouth and was battling his tongue in no time. Mike slid his hands down my back and under my ass giving me a gentle squeeze. I shivered under his touch and moved my arms to the nape of his neck. After countless minutes of kissing the bell _finally_ rang. I jumped up and gave Mike a sweet smile with my now swollen lips. I ran off in the direction of my English class. I burst through the door, soon noticing everyone was already in their seats.

"How nice of you to decide to join us Miss. Swan. Take a seat." I listened to Mr. Colttalking about our upcoming exam and mentally kicked myself for not studying this morning when I had the chance.

All my classes went by quickly including lunch. As usual I wasn't really involved in the conversation I just stared into space which was coincidentally were Edward and the rest of my family used to sit. I hadn't heard from Edward since the night in the forest. He had left me with nothing but a memory. He took all the photo's out of my album that I took of him. He took the CD he composed for me, and worst of all he took away the rest of them. Including my tiny pixie of a best friend Alice who I hadn't seen since my 17th birthday and I missed her like crazy. It was now December 2nd and coming close to the holidays (**I'm using Australian holidays)**. I was definitely _not_looking forward to them. I would have nothing to do but wallow in my self pity.

I made my way to my car hoping that Mike wouldn't get the chance to see me before I left. I wanted to spend some time alone today. I walked as fast as I could concentrating on my feet so I wouldn't fall when I walked straight into the person who I was trying to avoid. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my butt, looking around to make sure everyone saw. I grunted and stepped back from him.

"Yes Mike?" I didn't mean for my voice to come out so sharp and Mike took a step back showing me his best puppy dog face. I took his hands into mine and smiled up in encouragement. Might as well get it over with right?

"How about a movie tonight?" As much as I wanted to be alone, I sort of wanted to distract myself from everything.

"Sure thing. Pick me up at 6." I went to turn around and leave before Mike pulled me back against him and kissed me until I was gasping for air. I swear I could have drowned in his saliva. I smiled and jumped into my car letting _paramore_ drown out all my thoughts. The one song that I couldn't listen to came on and I could feel the tears fall down my face.

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall_

_Reaching for your hands _

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now _

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love and I_

_....I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe theres another way_

I smashed my stereo so it would change the song. My tears were now flowing so hard it was getting hard to see the road. _SUCK IT UP BELLA, he doesn't want you. _I couldn't keep the conversation we had together in the forest out of my head. _I don't want you anymore._ Those five words kept replaying in my head like they were in a song on the radio. I cranked up the volume to 'Misery Business' and sang along to every word until I got home.

I ran up the stairs chucking my bag on the floor in the process. I turned my ancient computer on and went to go have a shower. I let the warm water over power my tense muscles until I felt a laughing spasm overcome me. I was on the floor gasping for more air in no time. I seriously needed help. Once I pulled myself together from my sudden stress relief I went to my computer and was surprised when I only found one email from Renee my caring yet, overwhelming mother.

_Darling Bella,_

_I noe u r going thru a lot but it doesn't hurt to call me evry 1nce and awhile. Me & Phil miss ya like crazy. How iz Mike goin? _My Mum had just figured out how to type like a moron. _I want 2 cum visit u for awhile but I'm just so buzy. OH u will have to cum cliff diving wiv me sumtime it's so much fun._

Yes, because I would _love_ to do that. Hence the sarcasm. I laughed a bit and started typing back.

_Hey Mum!_

_I'm sorry, I have been really busy with school and all that. Mike is alright I guess, Maybe a bit to clingy for my liking. Ha ha. I will NEVER go cliff diving, that sounds a bit too scary for me. I would love to see you too Mum! It's not long until I am on holidays. You can come visit me then._

_P.S It would be much easier if you typed normally. No wonder why it takes my so long to reply I'm taking too long using the I-wanna-be-young-again dictionary :)_

I smiled at my last sentence and sent the message. I got up, still wrapped in a towel and walked over to my almost-empty cupboard. I picked out a skirt that rested just above my knee's and a white button up blouse. I decided to chuck some flats on and just leave my hair straight down.

I wondered downstairs and heated up some of last nights lasagne's for Charlie. If I didn't cook, he wouldn't eat. That's just how it was around here. I left it in the microwave and a note on on the table. _Dad, Going out with Mike. Be home later. Don't wait up for me. Dinner is in the Microwave._ I sat down and fidgeted with my nails while waiting for that faithful _knock knock knock_ on my door.

I sat for what seemed like eternity when I heard a car pull up in the driveway and knocking on my door. I smiled and got up slowly, trying not to look so eager to get out of this cooped up house. I opened the door and was hit by the smell of and under-showered teenager and overly used cologne. I could almost gag at the smell, but I would take it anyway. I walked into Mike's familiar hug and walked to his car before he got the chance to kiss me. It was an old run down convertible but I wasn't really picky. We drove to Port Angeles in silence listening to some crappy rock band on the radio. I was about to change the station when I realised Mike was already in the car park pulling in to a spot. I got out of his car and let him but his arm around my waist while we walked inside. I didn't really know what we were going to be watching and frankly I didn't care that much. We took our seats in the cinema and it seemed like Mike had other plans than watching the movie. I angled my body away from his roaming hands. Mike gave up and settled on touching one of my boobs. I sighed and stood up not caring how many sighs and shh's I got from the cinema. Mike followed quickly after me.

"You wanna go to a more private place babe?" I turned my head in disgust.

"No I would rather _not _thanks." Mike sighed.

"Fine, come one." I followed after him to the deserted parking lot. I went to get into his car when his arms grabbed my waist and pushed me against the brick wall slightly hitting my head in the process. I groaned andMike, thinking it was a lustful groaning started feeling every inch of my body. His ground his hard against my not-so-wet core. I pushed my head away from him a bit but he wouldn't budge. He moved his lips down my neck and started lifting up my skirt.

"Mike, stop." I panted not being able to speak properly. He didn't budge as I thought he would he just kept kissing my neck moving down to kiss my chest too close to my boobs for my liking. Mike rubbed the outside of my panties and slowly inserted his fingers into me. I screamed and trashed when I realised what he was trying to do. Mike wouldn't stop he just pushed himself into my closer causing my screaming to stop from lack of oxygen. He unzipped his jeans with one hand while still vigorously inserting his fingers in and out of me. I moaned with pleasure and annoyance still trying to struggle against him. He pulled me into the back of his convertible with the roof down. He laid on top of me not really caring whether I could breath or not and tried to insert his penis into me. Luckily being a virgin, he didn't really know what he was doing and missed. I used this as my chance to scream. The next thing I knew Mike's weight had been lifted off me and I was on the cinema parking lot looking up into golden eyes.

I couldn't speak let alone get myself together from shaking at the sight of him. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind me ear.

"Jasper." I sighed in contentment.


	2. Unexpected

**Enjoy my children! **

**  
Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight Saga :(**

Jasper reached out to touch my cheek hesitantly. I felt his cold fingers brush down my cheek bone leaving a burning sensation behind. I blinked through my tears and leaned into his hard shoulder. I felt Jaspers arms wrap around me.

"Get away from my girl you dick!" I hadn't even realised that Mike was standing there. He had always been envious of the Cullen's, but it was normally Edward that he didn't like. Jasper stood up in a quick movement pulling me to my feet with him.

"She's not your girl, let alone anyone's." It was so nice to hear his deep, smooth voice sing in my ears. Even though he said in this in more a growl it still sounded fantastic. I shook my head and glared at Mike.

"Mike, after what you did. I will never be _your _girl. Better yet, I never was. I just couldn't say no to your childish puppy dog face. You could even call it pity." My voice came out a bit shaky but stronger than I imagined. Mike's jaw dropped.

"You didn't put out anyway." Mike glared at Jasper again and spun around into his car. I watched as it left the parking lot and sped away down the street. I didn't know how long I was standing there when I finally realised what had happened and who's arm was still wrapped protectively around me. I turned my head slowly wanting to make sure everything was real. All I saw was warm gold looking down at me. My heart ached from the beauty in them, and the endless stories behind them. I couldn't leave this moment any longer, I had to say something that would absolutely ruin everything.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper smiled at my shaky voice.

"I came to watch a movie and got more than I bargained for I guess." I gasped, not realising how much I actually missed the sound of Jasper.

"No, not _here._ Forks." The last word came out in a whisper.

"Um...." It wasn't like Jasper let alone any vampire to be lost for words. "No particular reason, what happened with you and Mike?" Jasper was trying to distract me. But it worked. I went into a full blown explanation on how I started dating Mike and how he just wanted sex up until tonight. Jasper listened the whole time narrowing his eyes slightly when I told him about Mike smashing my head into the wall. "You look tired, let me take you home." I instinctively grabbed on to his arms digging my nails into him. Jasper noticed my alarm and smiled. " I _will not _leave you _tonight_." It wasn't much of an offer but I pathetically took it. Jasper led me over to his motor bike handing me his helmet. I would normally protest against someone giving me their only helmet. But we both knew it was just a decoration for Jasper. I wrapped my arms around his slender but built body and leant my head against his back while he sped away from Port Angeles. I wish this moment could have lasted for ever but before I knew it we were driving up my fathers street towards my house. Jasper slowed down and stopped before we reached the house.

"If there is one thing I remember about your father, it's that he _hates_ motor bikes." He chuckled lowly and smiled. "Go inside, I'll see you in there in no time." I nodded reluctantly and shuffled towards the front door.

"Dad?" I heard no reply which was a good sign. Me and Jasper could talk properly and not have to whisper. I grabbed a granola bar realising that I was actually really hungry and made my way up the old staircase. I slowly opened my door and was confronted with Jasper sitting on my bed, staring out my window. I sighed and Jasper looked up at me.

"How are you Bella? It's been awhile." I scoffed.

"Oh I'm fantastic." I was obiously being sarcastic and maybe a bit harsh. "If I remember correctly you should know how I'm feeling."

"Correct Bella. Yes I am an empath but I would much rather hear the words out of your mouth." I walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked up in Jaspers eyes and felt tears welling up in mine.

"Why did he leave me Jas?" I felt the tears spill over and Jasper wiping them away.

"He loves you too much."

"IF HE REALLY LOVED ME HE WOULD HAVE KEPT HIS PROMISE!" I couldn't help yelling at Jasper at the top of my lungs. I knew it wasn't his fault but the whole situation made me angry. Jasper held out his arms and I leaned into his arms. I was sobbing for an immeasurable amount of time when Jasper finally spoke up.

"He didn't want you to have no soul. Just like the rest of us." I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. Something was off. Jasper loved who he was, he loved Alice, and he loved his family.

"Is he in Forks too?" I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

"He is up with some friends of theirs, I mean, ours. I don't know if he ever mentioned the Denaili clan." I shook my head. " Oh well him and Tanya have some history so he is just staying with them."

"Wow, I'm glad he's having fun." Hence the sarcasm. Jasper smiled. "He is coming back in a few days, he knows i'm here and he's not happy."

'Everything was finally getting back to normal Jasper! Why the fuck would you get him to come back! I don't want him to break my heart again!"

"I'm sorry Bella, Alice told him." I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help my anger. I slapped him as hard as I could across his face. That was a stupid idea, My hand was aching. I screamed out in pain.

"Bella! Oh my god! Stay still I'll fix it."

"Don't touch me trader." Jasper held my hand and it felt good against his cold skin. I looked down and out hands and sighed.

"Bella... I'm so very sorry." I leaned over and rested my head against his hard chest sighing and drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

*-*-*-*

JPOV

I watched Bella as she drifted off to sleep. She had gotten so mad at me for letting Edward know about me being here in Forks. I wonder how she would feel when I told her about leaving the Cullen's. I had known from the beginning that I never belonged there, I wasn't comfortable with the whole being-a-happy-family thing. I had told Alice that I wanted to leave with her but she hadn't had the heart to leave the Cullen's. After a long discussion we decided to part ways. It was bound to happen eventually. I wanted so much to tell Bella about all this but I didn't have the guts to tell her. I'm the big scary monster here and I'm scared of a little human.

Bella's eyes fluttered open with surprise and she relaxed as soon as she saw me lying with her. Shock registered and blood rushed to her face making my mouth water. She was obviously I could feel embarrassment washing off of her obviously about how she'd lashed out and then fallen asleep in my arms. I really didn't mind though, let alone making me thirsty she actually smelled very nice, and her warm skin against mine was something I was definitely not used to.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning Jasper. I, um, er. I-I'm really sorry about last night." If I had said she was blushing I would've been lying. It was like her whole face was on fire.

"Don't worry about it Bella." I smiled at her and the returning smile made my un-beating heart just melt. If only she knew the reason I had come to Forks in the first place.

BPOV

I felt bad about hitting Jasper last night, even if it hadn't hurt him. It was still rude. What was even worse was that I was excited about Edward coming back. Oh and the fact that I loved waking up in my best friends partners arms. I was in deep shit.

"Excuse me." I got up and went to the bathroom stripping down and having a shower. As much as I didn't want to leave Jasper for the fact that he only promised me one night of staying with me. I had to have a shower I was sticky from sweat and tears and I felt like I would need ice over my face to get rid of the red in it. I looked at my naked body in the mirror, seeing all the bruises that Mike had made on me last night. They were along my hips and on my arms. I was seriously going to kill him.

After my shower I realised I forgot to take a spare change of clothes into the bathroom and there was no way I was putting back on my outfit that I slept in. I slowly crept back to my room. "Jasper, no looking." I walked into my room to see Jasper looking out the window. Knowing he wouldn't turn around I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. My wardrobe was pretty boring but I really couldn't care less about how I looked right now. Jasper gasped noticing my bruises.

"That fucking prick."

"Jasper don't worry, I bruise easily."

"Where else did he touch you?" I lifted up the side of my shirt showing Jasper the blue and purple bruises on my hip. "No need to be nervous Bella." Shit.

"I'm fine, really." Jasper growled and continued tracing the hand shaped bruises on my side, growling slightly when I winced form his touch. His growl was soon joined. I gasped and looked at were the sound cam from. I looked into my first loves eyes and the feeling of home I was expecting never came.

"Get the fuck away from Bella." Edwards eyes trailed along my body and stopped at my hip were my shirt was lifted and Jasper's hand was still placed. I shifted away form his touch awkwardly. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't hurt her. But I guess I only speak for myself when I say that, right Edward?" Jasper hunched over in a defensive position in front of me. "If you're curious Mike Newton did it while he was trying to defile Bella over here." Jasper motioned at me. Edward returned the hunched position and growled at Jasper.

"Guys, please don't fight! You're brothers!" Edward lifted his gaze from Jasper and looked me in the eye. He then smirked at Jasper. What the fuck was going on? I looked over to Jas and he only had pure anger masked on his face.

"Didn't little Jazzy tell you that he left the Cullen's." I'm sure my jaw dropped to the ground, then and there. "Oh yes Bella, and that does include Alice." I looked over to Jasper. If he could have, he would have been crying.

**Oh poor Jazzy! Please please please review.**

**I love how you guys put me on story alert but I'd love to hear your opinions too!**


	3. Unaware

**I think im going to have a theme song for this chappie**

_I won't try to philosophize_

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And its so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

"Jasper is this true?" I couldn't believe my ears. I thought I must have still been dreaming, still in Jaspers arms.

"Yes Bella." Jasper looked down. Like he was ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, Just a fake." What the fuck did Edward think _he _was. A fucking saint?

"Oh Shut up Edward! You're the fucking fake! I was glad I was going to be seeing you today, to be comforted by you. You're just a fucking moron! You left me in the middle of a fucking forest, and where do you go? Oh to your little fuck buddy! Fuck you! You broke my heart and I waited, and waited. And you never came back! How dare you get mad at Jasper, I don't blame him for getting away from you, you're, you're just a self-centred egotistic fake!" Edwards mouth was wide open with surprise, the same with Jasper's and probably mine too. I was quite proud of myself for that little rant. I walked up to Edward and slapped him in the face as hard as I could. My hand stung but I continued my glare without a hitch. I went to slap him again and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't bother, it will just hurt you again." He threw my arm down and he looked me in the eyes. His looked so pained I just wanted to hug him. _What?_ No I didn't this was his plan. To make me feel bad. So he could break me again. Well let me tell you Miss. Bella Fucking Swan does not take that shit anymore.

"Fuck you." Was the only thing that I could manage to say. But I said it with venom. He glared at me piercing a hole through me. I took a big breath. "Edward Cullen, I would appreciate if you got your ass out of my house before I get Jasper to rip that throat of yours out." I smiled at him as nicely as I could.

"My pleasure." He gave one last glare at Jasper and jumped from my window leaving me breathless. The adrenalin in my veins was running thick. I turned around and faced Jasper his face still masked with a perfect 'o'. I smiled and ran into his un-expecting arms.

"Holy shit." I laughed at Jaspers comment.

"I can be pretty good eh?" Jasper squeezed me to his chest.

"Absolutely." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek feeling the rejection when he pulled away.

"Bella, I still love Alice. And I still want to drink you're blood never forget that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closely.

"Thankyou."

"What for?"

"For being here for me."

"Speaking of, I need to run back to my old place tonight, would it be okay if I left you for one night?" I nodded feeling worry running through my body. I suddenly felt a wave of calm go through me knowing it was Jasper. He smiled and slowly slipped out of my window.

-*-*-*-*

Charlie was home and mad at me because I didn't go to school. Oops. I finished studying for three hours hoping Charlie would get over it. I didn't tell him about Mike because he would more than likely be-head him. As much as he deserved it I couldn't do that to him. I looked over to the clock, 9pm, there was no way I could get to bed this early. I sat up form my bed and walked downstairs joining my dad watching the game. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until the doorbell rang. Charlie looked at me with a question on his face and I turned my lips down and shrugged having no idea who it was. That's when the flowers began. Every 10 minutes a new bunch of roses came to my door. I gave up reading the cards after the first five came.

_Forgive me my lamb._

_I love you._

_I will do anything for you._

_I will never leave again._

_Forgive my stupid egotistic self. Please._

My dad was laughing the whole time. I don't think he would find it very funny if he knew who they were from. He thought the were from the one and only Mike Newton, all I told my dad was that we were in a fight and he automatically assumed it was him. I was glad for that though because if he asked me I couldn't come up with an excuse that good. As the next bunch of flowers came my dad was actually _On the floor laughing_ with tears running out of his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Sorry Bells!" I sat down on the couch and chucked the 20th bunch of roses to the corner of the room. The doorbell rang. I growled. "I'll get it Bells. Don't worry." Charlie got up and I heard him laugh his way to the door. I would punch him in the face if he wasn't a cop. I heard the door open and Charlie gasp. Edward wouldn't have the nerve to come here, would he? I heard mumbling, but no yelling or better yet a gun shot. I heard Charlie shut the door and walk toward the lounge room. I held my breath still not knowing who that could have been. Charlie walked through with a confused look on his face and Jasper following behind. I was almost about to jump up and hug him until I realised I wasn't supposed to know he was here.

"Jasper? So good to see you!" Charlie grunted.

"He told me you knew he was in Forks stop trying to act." I laughed and blushed ear to ear. "Jasper told me that his house has been sold and he needs somewhere to stay, I told him he could make himself welcome." I smiled and thanked my dad before pulling Jasper into the kitchen.

"Seriously Jas?" Jasper smiled and brushed my cheek with his hand.

'I wanted to stay close to you." I smiled at his statement. He bent down to kiss my cheek and then slowly pulled away hesitently. "Sorry, that was out of line. I'll just get my bed set up." he walked back into the lounge room with the blanket he brought along. I was glad I wasn't the only one feeling the need for us to kiss each other. I said my goodnight and went up to bed. What a weird day.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone yelling my name. "Bella, please. Do _not_ make me do this." Someone growled. "Fine!" The next thing I knew I was being jumped on and tickled. My eyes flew open with shock and melted with gold ones.

JPOV

Me and Bella were staring at each other like idiots when she finally broke the comfortable silence. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Cause we're going to school doofus."

"_We're?" _her voice was so sexy in the morning.

"Damn straight what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't protect you from lover boy Mike?" Bella smiled up at me and the silence came back. I couldn't resist the urge all I wanted to do was kiss her. I bent down slowly meeting my lips with hers, We both jumped at the electricity running between us. I licked her bottom lip begging for entry and soon got what I asked for. Bella moaned as our tongue's battled. She wrapped her arms around my neck playing with my hair. I pushed my lower half against hers getting another moan, from both of us. I was so wrapped up in kissing her I didn't even realise the burning in my throat longing to drink her rich blood. I pulled away quickly and smiled at her apologetically.

BPOV

I was still breathing heavy as Jasper pulled away from me. He did the best he could without trying to rip my head off and I was fine with that. That kiss was better than anything Edward ever did to me.

"You're right, you are a good friend." I licked my lips and stood up dizzily. I wandered over to my closet pulling out the tightest jeans I had and a nice singlet with writing on it. I didn't know why I was wearing half decent clothes today. I just guess I was. I motioned for Jasper t get out of the room while I grabbed a red, lacy push-up bra and matching underwear. I smiled to myself knowing I may need it for later. After I finished putting my clothes on I grabbed my black converse shoes and pulled them on over my socks. I ran out of my room and bounded straight into Jasper.

"OW! Fuck!"

"Shit sorry Bella, I was just waiting outside your room to, er, um." Jasper lost his train of thought when he saw what I was wearing. "Oh um say sorry about before. It was totally out of line and I shouldn't have done it. It will never happen again." I crossed my arms and frowned at Jasper.

"Fine." I stomped off towards his bike. Stupid vampire. Jasper and I rode silently, not that we could speak over the noise of his motorbike anyway. But it wasn't the comfortable silence like it was this morning, the one that made me want to kiss Jasper with so much passion it hurt.

I jumped off the bike and headed to the usual 'morning table' to meet Jacob and his imprint Alex, also known as my best friend. Yes, Jacob was a werewolf but he was there for me when Edward left and I would always be there for him, no matter what. Alex was his true other half it was like she was made just for him and vice versa. She was medium height with a pale complexion and freckles. She was the exact opposite of Jacob's dark complexion and his tall figure. She had long dark blonde hair reaching the small of her back and a very slim figure. I could honestly say that I was jealous of her good looks most of the time and the fact that I wanted unconditional love with someone. I wanted to know that someone would never leave me. The footsteps behind me distracted me from my thoughts and made me scowl. I didn't want to talk to Jasper right now. Who kisses someone and then apologises? I never thought I was so repulsive until now. I scowled and kept up my quick pace towards my friends.

"Jacob!" I ran into his comforting hug and he lifted me into the air and spun me around.

"Where were you yesterday missy?" I sighed and motioned my hand towards Jasper. Jacobs mouth opened wide in shock but he gained his defensive posture quickly.

"No Jake, It's fine." Jacob lifted his scowl of Jasper as soon as he heard Alex's voice.

"Oh who's this?" She smiled a little-to-sweetly at Jasper for my liking, but I knew she was one hundred percent devoted to Jacob, she was just a big flirt.

"Alex, Jasper, Jasper, Alex. Alex is my best friend slash Jacob's girlfriend." I explained to Jasper. "And Jasper here is Edwards brother." Alex raised an eyebrow. Of course I had told her heaps about Edward, including about what he did to me.

"That little fucker better not be coming here. I'll rip his balls off if I ever see him." Jasper chuckled at her comment. She always knew how to get a giggle from people. Even if she was being serious.

I sighed and sat down on the wooden bench looking out into the car park. I scanned over everyone naming who they were in my head. _Erik, Jessica, Mike (note to self: avoid), Angela, Bec, Loren, Amy, William, Edward. WAIT WHAT?_ Why the fuck was Edward here? I grabbed Jasper's wrist and pulled him out of hearing range of Alex and Jacob.

"Edwards here." Jaspers gaze lifted from me and searched the grounds until he saw what he wanted.

"The nerve."

"Tell me about it." Jasper looked at me and smiled so sweetly it made me sick, I had almost forgotten that I was mad at him. "Fix it." I didn't know what he was going to do, and frankly I didn't care. Okay well, maybe I did a _little_ bit... or a lot. I walked back over to the table and sat down in my previous seat.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked confused.

"Nothing." My lovely acting skills definitely fooled her, hence the sarcasm.

"Mmm, right? Well why is Jasper going all macho to that _fine_ boy over there with the tousled bronze hai- mygod!" Give it to Alex to have impeccable timing when it came to figuring things out. "No fucking way!" She got up from her seat and I was glad Jacob had gone to football training because he would be _so_ pissed right now. Alex starting stomping towards the car park and once she is fired up there is no stopping her.

APOV

I couldn't believe that fucker had the nerve to show his face here again after what he did to my best friend. I practically growled walking over to him. I got in his face and slapped it as hard as I could. Fuck his face was hard and _cold. _Probably as cold as his fucking heart. His emotionless eyes stared down at me in confusion. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper eyeing me like Edward was about to rip my heart out.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!" I slapped him again. "Do you have any fucking idea of what you did to Bella when you left her you stupid cunt! People like you make me want to kill myself. You are vile! Disgusting! Absolutely fucking gross! Seeing you makes me want to vomit all over your perfect little face." He looked like I had just put him through so much pain. I didn't know I could slap him that hard. _Sweet_.

"You don't know _anything_." I scoffed at his lame ass come back.

"I know that you're a fucking stuck up pretty boy to in love with himself to care about anyone's feelings. You led Bella on, you told her you loved her, and you left her you fucking moron!" I felt myself being pulled back my strong cold hands. Why was everyone so cold today? "Get the fuck off me Jasper. I don't know you but I won't like you very much if you don't let me kill this guy." Jasper stood in front of me protectively while Edward who was visibly fuming stormed off towards class. Once I had cooled down enough Jasper released me. I kicked his stupid fucking Volvo so it dinted and then scratched it with my nails.

BPOV

Alex ran back up to me scowling. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Thanks Al." She took a deep breath and shook her anger off.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long. You have no idea." I smiled and took her hand. It was really red from slapping Edward. I bit my bottom lip not knowing what to say. "His face was fucking hard." I laughed and Alex soon joined in as we walked our way to class, Jasper following silently behind. Me and Alex made our way to chemistry while Jasper walked of to his French class.

"So what's he like?" Alex asked as soon as we were seated.

"What?"

"Don't give me that shit, you and Jasper obviously have _something, _is he a good kisser?" I smiled at Alex.

"Yeah. But we have only kissed once, and he _apologized._" I said the word like it was dangerous.

"What the fuck? Omygodomygod last night was the best thing ever!" I loved Alex for the fact she would always change the subject when needed. "Jacob took me to this _amazing_ restaurant, it was so romantic. Anyway he took me home and there were like rose petals on the bed and candles and shit. Corny I know. But still! So it was our first time. And oh my god he is so _big!"_ I put my hand up and stopped her making gagging noises.

"For the love of god fucking stop." Alex giggled and sighed into her chair.

Classes all morning went by pretty quickly it wasn't until 3rd period Biology and who should walk in but the one and only Edward. Oh and to top that all off Mike was trying to make small talk with me. I gave him the finger quickly before angling my body so Edward couldn't see me. I heard the chair next to me scrape painfully against the linoleum I sighed and angled my body even further.

"Bella, please talk to me. I can't bear it." I decided the best course of action would be to give him the silent treatment. Edward sighed "Bella please! This is killing me." Another moment of silence and he grabbed my wrist making me turn towards him. "Bella talk to me!" I jerked my hand away from him.

"Why the fuck should I you jerk?"

"Because I would at least like the chance to apologise to you."

"After class."

**Suspenseful! Haha. Please review. I got none for my last chapter. :(**

**please please please!!!**


	4. Unwanted

My stomach was aching knowing what was soon going to happen. I was going to have to confront Edward yet again. But this time he was going to do anything to get me back, and I knew it. I just didn't know how strong I was or how long I'd last before I caved. Those unholy bells rang in my head for minutes after they had gone. Everyone was filing out of the classroom and I hadn't even put my books together. I sighed and went to pick them up, soon realising that they were not in front of me, of course I knew exactly were they would be. In the arms of a God. A back stabbing lying god. I grunted and pushed myself of the un-comfy chair out into the deserted hallway. I sent a quick text to Alex

_Edward wants 2 talk, don't look for me. I'll HOPEFULLY be there soon. Please tell Jas. Xox_

I kept walking straight ahead and out into the grounds, I walked behind one of the buildings were no one could intrude on us unless they were purposefully looking for me. We stood there for an immeasurable amount of minutes before I finally cleared my throat.

"What do you want to talk about Edward?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am so very sorry. I only ever wanted to keep you safe and I just want you to know I love you so much."

"Edward you were my first love, I'll never forget you but there is only so much I can forgive. I cannot say the feeling is mutual."

"That shouldn't take long to fix." What the fuck? How much confidence did this guy have? Stupid prick! Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I slapped and squirmed under him but there was no point. He was one thousand times stronger than me. I pulled at his hair trying to turn away so I could breath. His hands moved down and cupped my ass while one slide up my front and landed on my boob. I screamed into his mouth trying to get someone's attention. Edward slightly lifted his mouth from mine.

"How do you feel now?"

"I still hate you, you fucking jerk wad!" I kneed him in the crotch and tried to escape his grasp. Of course this was all wasted effort.

"you're going to hurt yourself darling." His eyes had gone black with lust or possibly hunger, it was frightening me. I sobbed and trashed against his grasp.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

"Jasper! Help!" Jasper ripped me out of Edwards grasped and punched him in the face so hard it sounded like thunder. I covered my ears with my tear soaked hands. Edward fell to the ground from the impact and ran. I knew he wouldn't want to make a scene and I was glad he was sort of a pussy when it cam to fighting.

"Bella are you okay darling?" I was sitting on the wet pavement and Jasper was kneeling over me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Thankyou, Thankyou."

"I seem to always save you when you're closed to being defiled am I correct Bella?" Jasper pulled me to my feet and I was overcome with adoration for him. I jumped up into his arms and he supported my weight with his arms under my ass. I bent my head down and kissed him passionately. I heard the bell signalling classes starting but I didn't care. I kept kissing Jasper earning a few whistles.

"Go Bella!" Of course this was Alex.

"Hahaha!" And Jacob. One of Jasper's arms moved up my back and pushed me against him harder. I broke away from his lips.

"Let's go home." I don't know how he heard me over my heavy breathing but he managed to do so. He positioned me bridal style and ran us to his bike.

Once we got to my house I ran up to the door and clumsily unlocked it. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to his makeshift bed on my lounge room floor. He laid me down on the floor and started kissing my neck. My breathing picked up and I could barely hear anything over my throaty moaning. Jasper moved his hands down over my chest to the bottom of my shirt lifting it up above my head. He groaned when he saw my lacy bra moving his hands down to my skinny jeans not even bothering to be gentle, he ripped them off me and chucked the shredded denim across the room. Jasper's mouth moved down to the edge of my bra. I sat up so we were sitting face to face and wrapped my arms around his neck while he unhooked my bra and slid it off my arms. I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tracing his flawless stomach. I placed my hands onto his jeans and started unzipping them and unsuccessfully pushing them down his legs. Jasper smiled and took over my unfinished job, kicking them off his feet awkwardly.

It felt weird sitting in front of Jasper topless with only my underwear on. I fell back against the one pillow on the floor and let Jasper trail kisses down my stomach. He pulled off my underwear slowly growling slightly when he saw what lied beneath. I giggled. Jasper moved his mouth back to mine wrestling our tongue's. I felt his fingers rub me and I moaned with pleasure. He inserted two fingers into me and I gasped which was soon followed by moans.

"Tell me how much you love it baby."

"Jazz, inside me. NOW!" He chuckled sexily and took his boxers off, revealing his hard to me. I felt a large amount of pressure and then pain. I screamed out and grabbing Jaspers curly locks in the process.

"Sorry." He repeated to me over and over while thrusting slowly in and out.

"Jasper!" I felt myself at my climax and I could feel he was too. That's when we both fell into absolute bliss. Jasper pulled out of me and rolled over so he was lying naked next to me. "Oh My God." I panted. Jasper laughed and his body suddenly went tense. Before I could ask what was wrong I felt myself being hurled up the stairs and placed on my bed.

"Get dressed, I have to clean downstairs." Jasper ran out of my room before I could even take a breath. It was obvious my dad was going to be home in a matter of seconds. I limped to my dresser and pulled out a dress that hung just above my knee's. I loved this dress. It was the only thing Edward didn't take away from me when he left. Alice got it for me. I pulled some underwear on, realising Jasper would probably bring my bra upstairs for me. I sat on my bed waiting for Jasper to finish cleaning. Feeling like hours while it was probably only minutes Jasper came in.

"I didn't realise how much I tore up those jeans." He sexily smirked at me and it made m heart skip a beat. He held out the bra offering to put it on for me. I slipped the straps of my dress down and pushed it so it was at my rib cage below my boobs. I turned around expecting Jasper to put it on but the next thing I felt was hands rubbing at them. I titled my head back and moaned while Jasper kissed my neck feverishly. We both would have continued if we didn't hear Charlie's car pull up in the drive way. Jasper clipped my bra on and ran downstairs again. I laughed and pulled my dress back up.

I walked downstairs to find Jasper sprawled out pretending to do some homework. He patted the floor next to him, inviting me to sit down next to him. I sat next to him and flipped open my book, but really listening for Charlie's footsteps. I heard him hang up his gun and huff his way into the lounge room were me and Jasper were sprawled out. "Oh the joy's of homework. Bells, I'm going fishing is that alright with you two?" I looked up and told dad that I would manage just fine. Charlie got changed and then quickly left the house like we had some contagious disease.

I was watching Jasper write down some stuff in French and I could just imagine him talking in French. The _accent_, I shuddered and noticed that Jasper had stopped writing and was probably concentrating on the emotions I was letting out. I laughed nervously and slid my hand down his chest leaning over him. It was one of those moments were it would be absolutely perfect if my phone hadn't rung. I smiled at Jazz apologetically and reached over the floor to pick up my phone.

"Hello?"

_Where the fuck did you go? Jasper went to go find you and you never came back._

"Hi to you too Alex," I told Alice the full story with Edward up until the bit were she saw me and Jasper sucking face.

_And what happened with you and Jasper then?_ I could hear the interest in her voice, like she was about to burst.

"Alex let me just say, He was _amazing._" I heard Alex gasp through the phone and Jasper chuckle from the lounge room.

_Ohmygodohmygod are you two like an item now?_

"I have no idea Alex.."

_Ask him!_ I can't believe she was asking me to do this.

"Jasper! Are we an item now?" Silence was all that I heard from the lounge room. I let rejection wash over me.

"Damn straight." I jumped at the voice directly behind me while Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Alex I gotta go."

_Have fun! Ha ha ha._

Jaspers hands were resting on my hipbones while he kissed up and down my neck nibbling gently on certain spots. I shuddered under his cold touch. I turned around and urgently smashed my lips against his, letting him push me against the kitchen bench. Jasper dropped his hands to my legs and lifted me up on to the island so I had a better access to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my body against his. He groaned into my mouth which sent vibrations down my body, making me shiver with delight. I moved my hands down his chest and took off the same shirt I did just hours ago. I moaned when I traced his muscles with my hands. He slowly slid the straps of my dress down to my rib cage like I did earlier. Jasper lightly squeezed my boobs exiting a moan from both of us. I went to move my hands down to his pants when a small cough interrupted us. _Charlie? _I looked over with worry and embarrassment stricken across my face. I looked into the most embarrassed face I have ever seen. I screamed with delight.

"Alice!" I soon realised that my dress straps were still down my arms when I went to hug Alice. I quickly pulled them up and smiled a little guiltily.

"Hey Bella, I'd ask how you were, but you two look just fine to me." Her voice was thick with hurt.

"Alice, you two broke up!"

"Thanks for rubbing it in Bella. You wouldn't like it very much if I dated Edward would you?"

"Alice, I do _not _care what Edward does with his life."

"You keep telling yourself that Bella."

"I will Alice, especially after he tried to rape me. _On school grounds. Today!_" Alice gasped and I knew exactly what she was thinking. _Why the fuck would Edward do that?_

"Oh Bella." Alice ran over and hugged me into her small arms. "I'm so sorry, You poor thing. I'm just a jealous old thing, don't let me get to you darling." I smiled, I loved having my old best friend back here.

I turned to see Jasper with his head in his hands, leaning on the island. I walked over to him and placed a solid hand on the small of his back. Rubbing not-so-soothing circles on his back. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me, then Alice.

"Jasper, we broke up. I understand."

"But I still love you Alice, I think." I scoffed at what he just said.

"So you _think_ you still love Alice, but you had sex with me anyway?" Alice gasped.

"Bella you have no idea about the way I feel about you." I was suddenly very calm.

"Stop it Jasper, you just made it perfectly clear about the way you _really_ feel. Get out." Jasper's eyes saddened a little. I'm sure mine did too. It saddened me so much to say that to him. But I didn't want to be around someone who would take away something so innocent away from me and not care. I burst out into tears as Jasper tried to pull my into a hug. I moved out of it quickly.

"Bella, you can't expect me to have no feeling whatsoever for Alice, even after all these years." I could barely see his face through my tears.

"Guess you should have thought about that before you took my virginity. Get the fuck out Jasper. I don't _ever _want to see you again. Any of you. You're all just fucking trouble." Alice came up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella we're best friends." Her sentence came out so weak, I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms.

"No we're not Alice. If we were you would've at least said goodbye. I already have a best friend. Her name is Alex and she would never hurt me." If Alice could cry, she would've right now, she ran straight out of the house, not leaving anything behind. _Just like the first time._ I shook that thought, not wanting to get even more upset with myself or of the still half-naked man in front of me. I took a deep breath. "Jasper leave."

"Bella, please do not do this. I still love Alice but I don't _want _her. Not in the way I want you." He left me with an ultimatum. And I hated him for it right now.


	5. Unsuspecting

"Jasper! Why did you even come here in the first place? You ruined everything!" Jasper looked at me, clearly fuming.

"If I didn't come here you would have been raped and god knows what else what!"

"Leave me alone." I said this in barely a whisper but I knew Jasper heard me. Because he was gone in a matter of seconds. I felt my knee's give way and I fell to the floor sobbing. I had ruined everything, again. I was alone, again. I lost my love, again. Jasper would never feel that way about me, I'm a pathetic worthless human to weak for her own good.

I made my way up to my room and hid myself under my blanket. I heard Charlie make his way upstairs and knock on my door.

"Bella? You okay? I could hear you crying from downstairs." What was I supposed to tell him? _Well I think I'm in love with my ex vampire boyfriend's brother, oh who is also a vampire. _

"Go away." My awesome conversational skills. "I don't want to talk about it." Charlie, being the sort of person that hates personal talk happily obliged and went downstairs. I heard him dial the phone and order pizza. _Pathetic._

I cried myself to sleep for the first time in months.

*-*-*-*

I pulled up in the parking lot waiting for the wrath I would get from Alex. Of course she couldn;t wait till class. She was actually_ sitting_ on the pavement waiting. I sighed and got out of my car.

"ohmygod! How was he?"

"We got in a fight, I kicked him out." Alex embraced me in her arms.

"Poor baby, It's alright I'm here for you." I stepped out of Alex's embrace and smiled as nicely as I could.

"I'll be fine this time around." She patted my shoulder and nodded. I looked around, no sign of _them_. Good. The bell rung and I headed off to math.

I walked into the classroom searching for a seat. My eyes landed on a pair of gold ones. _Oh great_. I The only seat available, by sheer luck was next to Jasper. I stormed over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to school." Did he think I was an idiot?

"No Jasper, no more avoiding this, why are you in Forks?" My voice was raising and all the heads in the class turned to me, Alex was staring in encouragement, Jacob was staring in disapproval, Mike was staring into space, Angela was trying not to stare, and Jess and Lauren were drooling over Jasper. "Tell me Jasper!"

"Don't push it Bella."

"No Jasper, Fuck! I want to know why the hell you came to Forks again, why you couldn't just leave me alone!"

"Because I love you! I missed you so much when we were gone, I needed to come back!" I sat there, stunned just like everyone else in the room. I could feel tears pricking in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly throwing my arms around Jaspers neck and hugging myself close to him. He leant his head into my shoulder and returned my hug. It was like everyone in the room had disappeared and it was just me and Jasper there together. I heard alex squeal and Jacob grunt something. But I knew they would both be over the moon for me. Because I finally had someone that would never leave me. _Hopefully. _

Math passed in a breeze due to my happy mood. I just couldn't wait until lunch. When the bell signalling lunch went off, I was practically jumping out of my seat. I couldn't wait any longer until I got to talk to Jasper about everything. Yes I was extremely confused, but it was _so _worth it to hear him say that he loves me.

I ran out into the hallway and smashed right into Jasper. I leaned into his arms and took in every bit of him. The way he feels. His scent. The way he would chuckle lightly. I took it all in and sighed in absolute contentment. Jasper bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." Him saying these words to me made me shiver with delight.

"I-I love you too." I really did. Jasper took me out of his arms, leaving one around my waist and walked me to the cafeteria. I couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face as all eyes turned to stare. We took our seats at the round table next to Jacob and Alex. Lauren, Jess and Mike were already seated.

"Keeping it in the family Bella?" I really hated Lauren. It was very clear that she was jealous of me, She was just one of those people who wore too much make-up and and terrible haircuts. I couldn't stand her.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lauren you fucking bitch." Jasper tightened his grip around me releasing a wave of calm over me. I smiled up to him apologetically.

"You think you're fucking awesome just because you get all the fucking guys. Well guess what? Me and Mike are dating so yeah." She popped her bubblegum and made-out with Mike right in front of me trying to make me jealous. The only thing it did was make me want to spew up my empty stomach.

"Lauren no one wants your under showered over hormoned boyfriend." Of course Alex would say something like that. She had always hated Lauren. Jacob spoke up this time.

"If you hate Bella so much, why the fuck do you sit with us?"

"B-because it's a free country blacky-chan." Alex stood up, her chair scraping loudly behind her.

"You fucking little slut!" Alex jumped over and slapped Lauren in the face trying to get punches in while Jacob pulled her back. She stormed off, Jacob following behind like a little puppy.

"Fucking hell." A perfect day gone down the drain. I walked after Alex and Jacob, Jasper still firmly attached to my side.

"Darlin' don't let her get to you." I pushed Jasper's arm away from me after I suddenly felt calm. I spun around and faced him.

"Do _not_ over use that fucking power on me Jas, I'm _really _not in the mood." Jasper smiled and touched my cheek.

"You should be in the mood." Jasper closed his eyes and listened for something distant. " They're in the parking lot, Jacobs trying to convince her not to leave." I nodded and ran towards the car park, Jasper grabbing me every time I slipped.

"Alex," I ran up to her panting. "Don't let that stupid bitch get to you."

"I've put up with her for as long as I can remember, I can do it for another year." She smiled seductively up at Jacob. "We just have something else we need to take care of." And with that comment her and Jacob drove off. I couldn't help but laugh at her not-so-secretive way to tell us she was going to be having sex with Jacob.

*-*-*-*

I threw my bag on the floor of the kitchen and took out some frozen chicken to defrost for dinner. I lent my elbows on the island and put my hand in my hands. So first, Jasper screams out to everyone that he loves me, Lauren makes fun of me and my friend, alex bitch slaps her, and then Alex and Jacob went to have sex. The rest of my day was pretty uneventful apart form the fact that I was called to the principals office to tell my side of the story. Apart from the whole Jasper-loving-me thing the highlight of my day was to see Lauren's black eye. Oh, how she deserved that.

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I didn't bother turning my head around, completely content with the moment as is. "I love you." His words tickled into my neck and I shivered slightly. I turned around and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"For how long?" Jasper's eyes went to a distant place while he thought about my question.

"I think I first realised it at the spring dance thing last year, When you wore that beautiful dress." Bright scarlet flushed across my cheeks.

"Jas, What about our future?" I didn't really want to ask these questions, but it was necessary.

"Bella, let me just say, I will _never _leave you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, as I don't believe in us losing our souls. I do not see a problem in this. I want to marry you." It took me a moment to take everything Jasper had just said in. I refused Edward marriage, but it ust seemed more natural with Jasper.

"Me too." I hugged Jasper closer.

"I know how Edward treated you, and I will never treat you as someone weak. Physically yes, but emotionally, I'm scared of you Bells." I laughed so hard. He was _scared _of me? I felt tears run down my face. Jasper wiped them and studied them for a long minute.

"I wish I could do that again." I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just kept quiet and squished myself into Jasper's hold. I didn't realise that I had started crying until Jasper pushed me back and studied my face with concern.

"I just never thought I would find love again, It's a happy crying." I answered his silent question. Jasper laughed and methodically rubbed my back. I don't know how long we stood there until we were interrupted by a cough.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." I jumped back from Jasper and rushed to the defrosted chicken.

"There is nothing going on dad, I um, got into another fight with Mike and Jasper was making me feel better." I was so happy I could use the chicken as an excuse not to look at my father.

"Bells?" I slowly turned around and saw his cocky grin. It matched Jasper's. I was speechless for words when I nodded to Jasper to let him proceed.

"Sir, As you can tell from Bella's terrible acting skills. We are, as you like to call it, boyfriend and girlfriend. In my defence I wouldn't say we are very serious right now, but it could turn into something more. I'd also like to let you know that what you walked in on, is as far as out relationship will be going right now." Me and Jasper both knew that this was a lie, and I could tell we were both pretty interested in what Charlie would think if he knew what we did on his lounge room floor. Charlie looked at me worry clear on his face. He knew what I had been through, and I knew he was just trying to protect me from getting hurt again.

I stepped into Jaspers arms and smiled to my dad. Waiting for him to say something. "I don't know Bells. Dating again?"

"You let me date Mike?"

"Yes, but he wasn't related to Edward." My dad still said his name with acid.

"No but technically Jazz and Edward aren't _related_"

"Don't be a smart ass Bella." I laughed.

"Alright, alright." I held up my arms in defence. I knew my dad was just trying to protect me, and that it would take time for him to come around. But he would eventually warm up to Jasper, just like he did with Edward. Charlie turned his glare to Jasper.

"If you break her heart like your dumb ass brother did, I'll shoot you down, you got that?" Any normal teenager would have run from my house in an instant. I subconsciously tightened my grip around Jasper's waist, while he smiled full of confidence.

"And if I do hurt Bella, I will be coming straight to you _begging_ for my death." I didn't like the way Jasper was speaking but I knew it impressed my dad because he smiled and walked into the lounge room muttering something.

"What'd he say?" I whispered.

"The boy's got promise." I looked up at Jasper and suddenly lost my train of thought. I could feel my legs turning into jelly underneath him.

JPOV

Weeks went by and we soon got into a very well known routine. School, Bella's house, my house, and her staying at mine or vice versa. Charlie had really taken a liking to me and didn't have one problem whatsoever about me spending all my free time with his incredibly sexy daughter.

_I followed chief Swan into the living room while Bella was taking a shower. I wasn't nervous that he had called me in here so he could talk to me, I just couldn't find myself to stop thinking about Bella being naked in the shower. I could feel my pants getting tighter by the minute. My jeans were small enough as it is._

"_Look Jasper." Charlie said bringing me out of my perverted thoughts about his not-so-innocent daughter. "I just wanted to tell something about Bella, ever since you got here, she has made a drastic improvement over what happened with Edward. I just wanted to tell you that you have my blessing for anything, whether that is staying over here, or her moving in with you. As long as I get to visit her. I feel completely at ease knowing she is with you."_

_I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Did that include marriage? "Sir, I'd like you to give me your blessing." Charlie nodded and smiled a little._

I was taking Bella away in the upcoming holidays, I knew she hated the cold so I decided on Mauritius. The beautiful scenery was just the beginning, it had large cabins and wonderful activities to do all over the island. Esme had offered that I take her to _Isle Esme_ but it didn't seem right taking her somewhere that my parents and her future in-laws constantly had their honeymoons, to be honest I was sort of repulsed at the thought. I knew they had kinky sex at home, I didn't even want to know what they did in private. I shuddered.

I looked down at Bella sleeping, strewn across my chest on the couch. I don't even think she lasted 30 minutes into the movie. I don't blame her though, Alice picked it out. No one _especially_ vampire's want to remember every tiny bit of Hannah Montana: The movie for the rest of their existence. I sighed and let my eyes trail back to the screen. At least they all had the southern twang.

"So I have got Bella's bags packed for your trip, your tickets are on the kitchen bench." I loved how Alice would have everything just perfect.

"Flight time and date?"

"Thursday morning at 5am. That means Bella is going to have to get up exceptionally early."

"I know that." My eyes narrowing a little bit.

"Don't get cranky Jazzy pants, anyway today is Saturday so that officially gives me time to go get her some lingerie and bikini's." At that point my pants got _really _tight. "Don't get to excited Jasper." Bella stirred around a bit on my lap making me groan a little. Alice laughed and returned to her movie. To be honest, I wanted to take Bella upstairs and fuck her silly, but I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, I bent my head down and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a bit more and tried to open her eyes.

"Bella, don't stress, get some more sleep." She stretched like a little kitten and placed her hand back on me, well on the bulge in my pants. Her eyes opened with shock, she turned her head up and looked at me.

"Jasper you naughty boy. What have you been thinking about." Her voice was so coarse from just waking up, it made my shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"I was thinking about you in some lingerie to be honest. But you shouldn't worry about me, I'll get my go next week." She grinned, and closed her eyes methodically rubbing circles over my bulge. I knew she was excited to go on holiday, but this wasn't fair. I grabbed her wrist and sat her upright. She looked shocked and settled for pouting at me. I bent in and took her earlobe into my mouth sucking on the tender skin below it. That's when it hit me, her scent. I hadn't hunted in almost a week and I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up from my position and ran out of the house into the dark woods.


	6. Unfair

**I'm not going to tell you this chapter is great, because it isn't. Though there is a makeout session if anyone is interested -wiggles eyebrows- Oh right, I was talking about the story... yes.. the story?**

**Anyway I shall not keep you waiting**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight, as much as the voice in my head tells me I do.**

BPOV

"Bellaaaa" Someone kept annoyingly stretching out my name for the past 10 minutes. I wanted to punch them in the fucking face. I grumbled and rolled over incoherently. "Bella, love, we're gonna miss our flight." I mumbled and took a swipe.

"OW MY HAND!"

"That's what you get for not waking up."

"Well thanks a lot, you should've just carried me."

"First, you hate being carried, and second it's not as fun if you're sleeping." I looked up into Jasper's eyes trying to glare at him, but me being completely head over heels for this fine creature softened my expression immediately.

"Funner for me." I reached out and pushed a stray lock of his golden hair back into place.

"I believe the correct grammar would be: More fun for me."

"Stop being a smart ass Jazz." He smiled at me. Leaning down, he placed his cold lips to mine, And I couldn't suppress the groan that came from my lips any longer. Jasper trailed one hand over my hip and down my leg, lifting them up so he could carry me bridal style.

"I'm _so _sex deprived right now." Jasper mumbled a 'mmm' to me and kept kissing me feverently.

"You're going to miss your plane, HURRY UP!" Of course this could only be Alice the most annoying, yet best friend in the world. "Bella! I need to get you changed." Alice stole me out of Jaspers arms before I could even blink and ran me to her room. "Now, I have chosen the perfect outfit!" She pulled out some white wash jeans with continuous holes starting at mid-thigh, Some yellow high-top converse and a shape hugging t-shirt. I was genuinely surprised that Alice hadn't put me in some lingerie and a mini skirt, but I was loving the improvement.

"Wow Alice, this is really nice."

"Well I'm sorta going through a 'scene' phase, as they like to call it, and I thought you might want to be a bit more comfortable on the flight, it will take a fair few hours, probably about 8 or so." **(A/N I do not actually know where this place is, google it.)**

"I love it Alice, But I must say, I was expecting lingerie." Alice let out a high pitch laugh.

"That's what half your bags consists of." Bag_s_? I mumbled a string of profanities and walked back to Jasper's room, with Alice practically attached at my hip bouncing along. I was watching my feet, not wanting to trip over and give Emmett a reason to make my departure more uncomfortable when I walked straight in to a stone figure. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and both him and Alice stiffened.

I looked up to see what the commotion was about when I looked up into the golden eyes of Edward. I jumped back out of his hold and felt my blush spread across my face and into my neck. "Sorry, I, Uh, Well thought you were um-" I couldn't make anything coherent come out of my mouth when Edward finally spoke up.

"Jasper?" He spat. I nodded and walked around him only to find Jasper a few meters behind in hysterics.

"Not funny." I turned around not wanting to be embarrassed further when two strong arms held me in place. Of course Edward wouldn't have the nerve to touch me when Jasper was there I turned around scowling when lips crashed onto mine. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt calm again, I knew Jasper had something to do with it, but I couldn't really care less. I sighed in defeat and opened my mouth giving him entrance. I was getting light-headed when I heard Edward grumble something and storm off. I really couldn't make myself feel bad for him at the current moment, I was to entranced by Jasper's kissing.

"We should go love, we will miss our plane." I nodded and followed weakly behind. I must have been way too slow because the next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style into the Jeep.

"Why are we taking this thing?"

"It can fit the most luggage, and we both know what Alice is like." He was right, I had actually forbidden myself from looking at how many suitcases there were. I didn't want to know. I would have my revenge later. I smiled at the thought, but it was soon diminished.

"Don't you even think about burning my wardrobe!" Her high pitch scream made me cover my ears. Damn pixie. "I have done so much for you, I don't need you and Emmett killing all my precious babies."

"You do realise clothes aren't actually alive."

"Shh! Bella shut up and sleep like a stupid human or something." I gawked and leaned into Jasper's side. I'd get my revenge, I'd just have to be sneaky.

I awoke being shaken roughly. I grumbled and rolled over, the pain in my head caused me to open my eyes back to reality. I realised I had fallen out of the car and onto the cement of the airport. "Shit Bella are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes at the god standing before me.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Jasper bit on his bottom lip trying not to laugh and shook his head.

"That's what I thought." I stood up shakily pushing off the arms trying to help me up. No need to keep them laughing right.

After my farewell to Alice me and Jasper walked hand in hand to the terminal. It was 4am so we would be boarding in about 30 minutes. I had never been scared of plane's but I never really felt safe in them either. I was comforted by the fact that even if we did crash, I would survive with Jasper next to me.

Though the silence was comfortable between me and Jasper I felt the need to break it. "I hope my bum doesn't fall asleep." Jasper laughed.

"Your boldness always seems to surprise me Isabella." I smiled up at him and ran my hand down his _perfect _marble chest. "Though we will be flying first class, so no need to worry." Of course Jasper would fork out the extra few grand on the plain ticket expense just to make me happy.

"Jazz, you really didn't need to do that, as long as you're with me, I'm fine baby."

"Eh, they have video games in first class anyway."

I smacked him in the chest and he looked down at me pretending that I hurt him. "You're such a dork Jasper."

"Mm, but you love it."

"Oh yes, indeed I do." I closed the distance between me and Jasper, wrapping my arms around his neck into his hair. He moaned into my mouth when I licked his bottom lip. I climbed onto his seat, straddling him. Being me, I normally didn't go for the whole public-displays-of-affection but I hadn't had sex in almost 2 weeks, I was getting desperate. Jaspers arms wrapped around my back and moved down to cup my ass.

"Yeah baby! You can ride me!" I looked up unwillingly from Jasper's intense gaze and glared at some sleaze who thought he could _get with me_. I huffed and hopped off Jasper and into the seat next to me, unsatisfied, _again_.

Our flight was called over the loud speaker while I was reading my book. I reluctantly put it away and started walking towards the gate. Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist while he eyed some guys behind us. I couldn't help but laugh at his jealousy. As we were walking down the tunnel that led into the plane I heard something I never wanted to hear, but of course heard constantly.

"Oh how did someone like _her _end up with that fine boy?" I balled my fists, clearly fuming when Jasper turned around to the skanks.

"Well, she is the kindest most beautiful woman in the world, and would top any of you any day. So if you could suppress the mass amounts of jealousy I'm getting from you now, that would be great." I really couldn't top that speech, so I, childishly turned around and poked out my tongue while the other girls stood there with their jaw's on the floor.

I leaned into Jaspers side. "I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled and realised how much he truly loved me.

**Yeah you show em' Jazzy!**

**I need help.**

**I want to have an aeroplane bathroom sex scene.**

**BUT**

**that means Bella won't be into it when they go to the island.**

**She sorta needs to be for my plan to work out.**

**So should I just put in a _very_ hot make-out session?**

**I'm thinking that's what I'll do.**


	7. Unbelievable

**This chapter is so worth it :P**

**Diclaimer: I do not own twilight, as much as the man in my head tells me I do :(**

I squeezed Jasper's hand while the air hostess took everyone in first class through safety precautions. Thought I was a good flyer it made me nervous to know just all the things that could go wrong. I felt my chest swell up from the deep breaths I was taking to unsuccessfully cal myself. As soon as we got into the air I would be fine. I dug my nails into Jasper's rock hard skin as the plane started moving along the runway, taking long turns to get onto a big enough stretch to take off.

"Bella, you know that your are one hundred percent safe with me right?" Even I knew this but my mind was telling me otherwise. I suddenly regret watching _Air Crash Investigations_ with my dad every Tuesday night.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll be fine as soon as we're up in the air." Jasper nodded and took my hand in his, washing calm through my body. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled up at him in appreciation.

"Thanks Jasper."

"You're most welcome my love." I felt the plane speed up and before I knew it we were in the air, stable. I smiled and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"I never told you how grateful I am that you're taking me away."

"I think that's the fifth time Bella. But nonetheless you are welcome. I want you to know that I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything." His voice came out thick and seductive in the last sentence and I couldn't help the shiver that rolled through my body. I had a feeling Jasper had a second meaning to his words, and I couldn't help but imagine us in the aeroplane bathroom. Okay ew, _sick mind. Sick mind. Not on the plane. Not on the plane._ I chanted in my head until all lustful feelings had retreated from my hormonal teenage body.

"Are you okay Bella? You look a bit tense."

"Well.." I could feel my cheeks burning. "I was sort of thinking about us in the plane bathroom." And that's when the thoughts came back. _Him slamming into me. Making me scream his name._

"Miss Swan, how inappropriate." I smiled up at him knowing he would give me all the release I needed when we got to the island. Jasper closed the distance between our lips and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more. _This is all his plan, _I told myself. Damn vampire and his seductiveness.

I couldn't hold back the yawn that followed, though it was about 9a.m. I woke up fairly early, and didn't get my fair share of sleep. I let my eyelids drop while Jasper stroked my hair comfortingly and kissed along my forehead and down my cheek.

"I can't sleep if you do that." Jasper pulled away and returned to stroking my hair, chuckling slightly.

*****************

I awoke to Jasper lightly strapping the seatbelt around my waist. I looked up at him confused, surely it couldn't be 2p.m already. I had never flown fist class and didn't realise how comfortable the seats were until then. I stretched letting a yawn take over my whole body. I looked at Jasper questioningly while shaking my legs awake.

"We're landing soon, we also had a slight delay we've been flying up here for an extra hour. I thought to wake you but you were too cute talking about me in your sleep." I felt redness attack my face. I glared at Jasper.

"Jasper! That's so embarrassing what did I say?"

"Well, something along the lines of _'Oh Jasper take me in the bathroom' _and then some moaning." I glared at him and punched him in the arm earning myself a few cracked knuckles.

"Jasper! Oh my god. How humiliating." Jasper reached out and touched my hair softly.

"I'm kiddin' darlin' you just told me how much you love me." Well that wasn't _as_ bad.

"I do." I smiled looking at my fingernails.

The pilot told us all that we would be landing soon and to buckle up. Landing was the best bit of flying. Once you touch the ground your almost safe. _Almost_. But still nonetheless I loved it. Jasper felt my excitement and chuckled slightly taking my hand in his.

Once we landed and had got off the plane I couldn't help but bouncing up and down with excitement. Jasper couldn't stop laughing at me the whole time. Jasper told me to go wait for him at the car rental store while he got the suitcases. It briefly crossed my mind that their must have been too many to count if he wouldn't even let me see them yet. Jesus Christ we were only going for like 3 weeks. Maybe more if we felt like it but still. Alice probably would've assumed that I would run out of clothes to wear eventually and she knows I wouldn't be bothered to go buy more. Thus, leaving me to walk around naked. But hey, I didn't have a problem with that, and neither would Jasper or his dick. I smiled to myself as I waited in the small office, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as the lady kept eyeing me suspiciously. What was I going to do? Steal keys and run?

After a gruelling 5 minutes and 26 seconds Jasper walked in with seven bags of luggage on a trolley. "You've got the be fucking kidding me. They're huge bags! And we need seven?" I was practically yelling I hid my face behind my palm and looked at Jasper between the gap in my fingers.

"Says Alice." I took some deep breaths not taking my eyes off the full cart until Jasper was done sweet talking the creepy receptionist. Alice was going to pay, big time.

The ride home in the big Jeep was silent. I was glad Jasper didn't go overboard with a Ferrari or something, but I had a feeling this Jeep would be taking us on some very bumpy rides. (A/N Not supposed to be sexual. KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

Once we reached the cabin it was about 4.30 and although I got plenty of sleep I couldn't help but collapse on the first couch I saw. Jasper insisted that he show me around a bit so I reluctantly followed.

After you walked in through the large wooden sliding door There was a hallway going through the cabin. It had quite a high roof and a few chandeliers hanging off it. There were two doors in the hall, one with a large kitchen and the other with a entertainment room in it. Including the couch I tried to sleep on. If you kept walking down the hall you came to two more doors both next to each other they were both bedrooms, both with an en-suite. The cabin was abnormally large for an island get away, but it was beautiful and relaxing.

After the tour Jasper let me finally get to sleep, I decided to go with the couch again.

***********

( A/N I hope that description was enough. I'll let your minds do the rest.)

I was woken abruptly with cold lips pressed against mine. "I could get used to this." I mumbled into his mouth.

"I agree with you whole heartedly darlin'." Jasper's accent still made my knee's weak. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at his hair while he lifted me up from the couch, so my legs were around his waist while he supported my weight with one hand. The other roaming up my back to my bra strap. I ground my hips into Jasper some more while he moaned my name, sending vibrations through my body. I felt his cold tongue trace my bottom lip slowly, waiting for entrance into my mouth. I complied and let our tongue's wrestle for dominance, when I finally gave in and let Jasper have his way. Jasper pulled away from my lips reluctantly.

"Bella, people are still here I had the pleasure in meeting them before. They will be gone in the morning. With the noise we make I don't think it would be appropriate if we did it now." I groaned against Jaspers lips and put my tongue back into his mouth, not really caring.

"I don't care."

"I do." A familiar voice said from the corner of the room. I jumped out of Jasper's arms.

"Mum!" I screamed in delight. Wait, what? Oh shit. I realised that my mum basically just saw me and Jasper grinding against each other and moaning. "Mum..." I said less enthusiastically.

"Mum?" Jasper said, truly taken off guard.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Bella." Her tone was disapproving obviously because I had become intimate with Jasper without even telling her about having a boyfriend.

"Oh um, well..." I was lost for words when Jasper came out of his shock and held his hand out to my mum.

"I'm Jasper Hale, nice to meet you." My mum took his hand cautiously not taking her eyes of my face. The awkward silence continued until Phil came out with a mask of confusion placed on his face.

"Bella? What the hell is going on her Renee?"

"I'm trying to figure that our myself Phil. What _is_ going on?"

**I'm diabolical! Hahaha. I know it was weird and unexpected but I ws plannign this for days. And I had to end it there just to piss everyone off.**

**I neeeeed reviews with idea's. Im sort of stuck once im done with renee and Phil. Concidering they leave in the morning I can only give them one chapter. Help help help lots of love Sophie!**


	8. Underestimated

**Lemons lemons lemons.**

**Oops I think I gave it away.**

**My bad. :P**

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, as much as the man in my head tells me I do. **

**Shh Jasper Shh -strokes hair- No Emmett! Wait your turn you naughty boy.**

**I think I just creeped myself out. -runs away-**

**anyhoo! Back to the story!**

I was lost for words as my mother and Phil stared me down. My mum looked angry and slightly disappointed while Phil looked like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"You think this is funny Isabella?" My mum screeched.

"No." I said while biting my lower lip trying not to laugh. Jaspers cold arm wrapped around my waist protectively while he looked down at me like I was crazy. My mother looked from me, to the arm around my waist.

"After all you've been through Bella, you run away with someone." What? Run away?

"Mum, I didn't run away, I'm on break and Dad knows I'm here with Jasper." My mother was fuming, I had never seen her so angry.

"After everything Edward did to you, you let another guy into your life! Are you stupid?" She yelled.

"I wonder what you're gonna do when you realise Jasper's his brother." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently my voice was a little too loud because every head in the room turned to me.

"You've got to be kidding!" I felt like my eyes were popping out of my head. Oops. I bit my lower lip and looked up at his glorious golden eyes. _I didn't deserve him, to put him through this._ I felt tears pricking in my eyes and hid my face into his chest letting it all come out. Every bit of confusion was being vented out of me. I sobbed until I was gasping for air while Jasper rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Ms Swan I-"

"Mrs Dwyer." She corrected. Jasper nodded.

"Mrs Dwyer, I know you probably don't approve of me at the moment. And Charlie didn't either, though he has taken a warming to me now. I would never hurt Isabella and I would be begging for death if I did. I couldn't live in a world without her. I couldn't stand not to wake up next to her every morning. I want you to understand, with full respect, whether you like it or not. I am never going to leave Bella like Edward did."

My mum took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Closing her eyes like she was expecting it all to go away. "You two look pretty serious. From what I saw anyway."

"Yes mum, I want to spend the rest of my life with Jasper."

"That's what you said about Edward Bella, and what about Alice, wasn't she with Jasper?" Oh crap what was I supposed to say. _Her and Jasper had been together for decades, they finally decided to part ways. _I fumbled for words will my mum waited for my answer with her eyebrows raised.

"Me and Alice decided that we didn't feel the same about each other like we used to. It was never intended for us to be together forever."

"And you say Charlie likes you?"

"That's what he told me." I looked up at Jasper. I didn't know him and my dad had a heart-to-heart chat. Oh god, what did he say to him?

"So are the rest of your family coming?"

"Um, mum, this vacation was sort of just for me and Jasper, you know. _Alone_ time." Renee's eyes widened and dropped to the floor.

"Oh Bella, You haven't." Phil spun on his heel and walked out of the room at a very fast pace for a human.

"I'm going to um er. Join him." Jasper said and ran after Phil laughing silently the whole time. _Coward._

"Bella, have you two had sex?" I blushed form ear to ear. Why did she have to actually ask the question, Charlie assumed and I liked it much better that way. God he was a good man.

"Um, yes?" I squeaked.

"Well I guess you are eighteen, it just makes me sad you didn't tell me about you two."

"To be completely honest, I totally forgot." Renee's eyes looked sad and I couldn't help but feel like a betrayed her. I took my mums hands in mine.

"I love him with all my heart mum. Please understand that." She nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

After several minutes of awkward silence Jasper walked back into the room with a smug expression on his face. I mouthed the word _bitch_ to him while he came and sat down next to me.

"So Renee, Phil told me you two are on your second honeymoon." Jasper said trying to lighten my mums mood. Suddenly she was very happy and chirpy and I knew it wasn't just the conversation topic making her feel like that.

"Oh yes, we have been here for a week or so and we are heading back in the morning. Phil is very romantic. My goodness." My mum started to blush a little bit. Yeah, she was definitely my mum.

"Well I booked a room at the hotel for me and Bella tonight, just to let you and Phil, er say goodbye to this place." I shuddered knowing what Jasper meant. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my side.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." My mum bit her lip.

"Well, how about you go stay at the hotel then?" Ah, now I understood his plan.

"I guess, but you really shouldn't pay for it."

"Mum, Jasper's loaded, go for your life." She nodded and ran into her room, to tell Phil I'm sure.

"We're _so_ not sleeping in that room." I told Jasper.

He laughed "Agreed." He leaned me back so I was lying on the couch and kissed me. I wouldn't have even noticed if my mum came back in and hit me with a baseball bat. I was too eager too get into Jasper's pants, to say the least.

"You're mums finished packing her stuff." He mumbled against my lips. Stuff, not many vampire's would use words like that considering they always had a clear mind. I obviously underestimated the ability I had over Jasper.

I mumbled something back incoherently probably along the lines of 'I don't care'.

"I do." He pulled back from me smiling. I frowned and pouted. He just laughed at my childish expression.

"Fine, if you want to be like that.." I trailed off. Jasper tried to take my hand but I pushed it away. _This was going to be fun. _He scowled at me, obviously not happy with the rejection. I smiled and waited for my mum to return into the room.

Once she walked out I ran up and hugged her. "Bye mum! I'll come visit soon." She hugged me with the arm she wasn't using to pull her bag.

"Please do darling, bring Jasper." _Like that's going to happen._ I nodded and led my mum to the door, waving her off as the Jeep looking taxi picked them up off the beach. I stood in the doorway until a pair of arms wrapped around me.

Jasper started placing open mouth kisses along my neck. I lost my train of thought until he tried to turn me around. No way was I giving in _that_ easily. I walked away from Jasper and went to the kitchen to see what food was in the cupboards.

The kitchen had the basics but I definitely needed to order some decent food. I grabbed a piece of bread and some peanut butter and made a sandwich. Jasper watched me intently the whole time trying to figure out why I rejected him.

"You know." He said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I could always _make_ you."

"But you wouldn't." All of a sudden I felt pure lust overcome me. My pants just waiting to be ripped off my body. Just waiting for Jasper's touch._ No No No._ No way was I letting him win. I waked over to him seductively and gripped the bulge in his pants.

"Make me feel that again. You won't be getting _any._" Jasper scowled after me as I walked of with the biggest grin planted on my face.

The rest of the afternoon was going very slowly and Jasper wasn't even attempting to seduce me. To say the least, I was bored out of my brains. I couldn't think of anyway to make Jasper want to make love to me without me doing anything that made him win. I searched through my brain for the answer when my phone rang.

"Hey Alice."

_Bella you idiot. USE THE LINGERIE!_ She squealed at me.

"Your diabolical! Okay I'll talk to you soon."

_Okay_

"Wait, Alice who is going to give in?"

_Muahahah _

Stupid Pixie hung up on me. I walked over to the seven suitcases resting on the floor in our room. Two had **J **labelled on them and of course the other 5 had **B** on them. God dammit Alice. I opened one of them and luckily it was filled with lingerie. Things were going to get _very _interesting. I pulled out a black lacy bra and matching underwear. From the front they looked like the didn't attach but the back had criss-cross laces all down the back. I decided against wearing the fish nets.

Once I pulled the garment on I looked at myself in the mirror. My boobs were practically falling out of the bra, but it made the look much bigger than they were. Which was good. The underwear was very lacy and looked normal until it turned into a thong at the back.

I couldn't wait to show Jasper this. I walked out of the bedroom confidently and walked straight into the lounge room were Jasper was sitting watching TV. I didn't spare him a glance as I walked to the other side to bend down and find a DVD to watch. _This _was going to be interesting. I spent about 20 seconds bending over when I decided just to grab out _The little mermaid, _at least I knew I wouldn't get distracted from my evil plan.

I put the DVD into the player and turned around to find Jasper staring at me with his jaw practically on the ground. I smiled in satisfaction. I grabbed the remote and turned on the movie, not really watching it.

I sat down and Jasper quickly composed himself. He sat up quickly and moved to the opposite side of the couch pretending to be interested in the movie. I glowered at the TV. _Why was this so hard?_ I looked at Jasper and changed my mind. _Why was he so hard?_

After twenty minutes of silence I started to get really pissed off. Jasper still wasn't looking at me. I decided to take persuasive action immediately. "Jasper, my back hurts baby. Can you massage it?" I tried to say seductively. Of course Jasper couldn't deny my otherwise I would win. He would be weak. He looked at me glaring. "Sure." He spat through his teeth.

I crawled over the couch and sat on Jasper's lap while his cold hands massaged my shoulders.

JPOV

I'm sure Bella could feel my hard while she sat on my lap. She hadn't let me touch her since I pushed her away. I'm sure she was getting her revenge on me. She was wearing the most sexiest lingerie I had ever seen, and she wouldn't even let me worship her body. I felt like punching myself in the face.

I moved down on her back just above the criss-cross lace and started massaging again. "Oh Jasper, that feels so good." Did she just moan? I was going to snap. I couldn't take anymore of this constant teasing. I needed to touch her. She ground her hips into mine and jumped off me.

"Thanks Jazz." She said brightly. That girl was such a tease. Bella jumped off my lap and back to her position on the other side of the couch.

"Bella, I'm sorry I pushed you off! Please I can't stand it any longer!" She smiled victoriously.

"Please what?"

"Please let me fuck you silly." She laughed at me and 'thought' about it for a minute and 21 seconds. This girl could seriously drag it on when she wanted to.

"Mm, Okay." I went to pounce on her. "But! It has to be the best make-up sex _ever._"

"Agreed" I jumped on her.

BPOV.

Before I knew it Jasper was kissing every single bit of my body. Missing the three places I wanted him to be. Either, my mouth, my breasts, or between my legs. And I thought I could tease. I was wrong.

"Jasper!" I moaned. 'Hurry the fuck up." He laughed and blew a raspberry onto my stomach. "What am I five? Hurry up and make love to me." Jasper laughed again. I would never admit that it felt _really_ good. He moved up to one of my breast and licked it through the thin material. I could have come just from that. I lifted my back so he could unclip my bra. Of course Jasper didn't have the patience and ripped every single bit of clothing off me. Alice was going to kill him.

I moaned as Jasper licked and sucked down to my core. He inserted one finger into me and then another. I felt a fire build in my stomach. But I didn't want to come, not yet. I pulled Jaspers arm away from me. And leaned him back so I was on top of him.

I slowly lifted his shirt over his head marvelling at his perfect chest. I moved my hands down to his jeans and started unbuckling his belt, then sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. I took it all into my mouth and let him guide my head using his hands. I think he felt the same way about waiting and moved me off him quickly. He turned me so my body was facing the TV again, while he stood up and wrapped my legs around him.

_New position. Nice._ I felt him thrust in and out of me and I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer. I screamed out his name as he screamed mine, and we both came together. Breathing heavily.

_It was worth the wait._

_**Second Lemon :D**_

_**I hope you liked it. I know I did.**_

_**Om nom nom nom.**_

_**I've updated a lot recently. You better be thankful -shakes fist-**_


	9. Unanswered

I woke up to kisses being placed all over my face. Smiling and savouring the feeling I slowly opened my eyes to look into gold. Well not so gold. "I really like being woken up like this, but Jazz you need to hunt."

"I don't want to leave you." I laughed, did he really think I couldn't look after myself? Silly boy.

"I'm fine Jasper go hunt and I'll be waiting." He nodded and kissed my cheek before running at inhuman pace out the door. The closeness between us in the last few days must have made him become even thirstier. I couldn't stand to see him in pain as much as it killed me to let him leave. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I stretched all my sore muscles from the night before._ The night before._ I sighed in contentment as I thought about it.

I walked over into the kitchen remembering we didn't have much food. Note to self: Go grocery shopping. I got out to pieces of multi-grain bread and put them in the toaster, spreading strawberry jam over them when they were ready. I ate slowly to pass the time, Jasper had only been gone for 10 minutes and it normally took and hour or more at _least._ I had a feeling that this morning could be the longest morning I have ever experienced.

After picking around the last bit of toast I finally put it in my mouth chewing it nice and slowly. Eating only took up another 10 minutes of my time. I couldn't think of anything fun to do without Jasper here, I gave up and rung Alice.

_BellaBellaBellaBella_

"Alice, Hey."

_Why are you calling me? Did I miss something? Is something wrong? Jasper didn't try and eat you did he?_

"Depends what sort of eating you are talking about Alice."

_Everyone in the lounge room heard that! They're all laughing except for Edward the grumpy shit._

"I'm just bored, Jasper was thirsty and I told him to go. Oh and thanks for the lingerie. It helped me a lot with my er.. dilemma."

_You're welcome but I'm annoyed that Jasper ripped it up. That thing cost me a lot._

"You don't miss any details do you?"

_Nope! Are you missing home?_

"Not yet, but it sucks being here all alone. I'd rather shopping than this."

_No way! Bella, feeling like shopping!? Oh my gawsh!_

"Shut up Al! I just called to say 'hi'"

_Well Hi! Oh and I better go, Rose is getting impatient, she wants to go for a hunt. Love you bye._

And with that the phone made that unholy beeping sound. 25 minutes so far. Yay. Hence the sarcasm. I decided that it was warm enough to go down to the beach and read a book.

After putting on the most covering bathing suit I could find a grabbed a book and towel and headed out the door onto the warm sand. To say it felt good between my toes would be an understatement. I hadn't even gone near non-frozen sand since I lived in Arizona and it felt so much like home.

I was enjoying the sun when two cold arms wrapped around me. I took the open book off my face and looked at Jasper's smiling face. "I didn't mean to wake you love, sorry."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. It is really nice here though." Jasper smiled and rubbed my cheek.

"Maybe we can get a house here one day. I knew you would like this place." The thought of someone buying a house for me was outrageous. But I knew there was no arguing when it came to money.

"Really? You would do that for me?" I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "I'm such a girl." I said sniffing.

"Baby, I'd by the whole island just to make you happy." I wrapped my arms around Jasper and leant my head into the crook of his neck, sobbing and sniffing. Jasper laughed at my stupid reaction and wound his arms around me.

I don't know how long we were lying there but I wouldn't have noticed if a volcano errupted.

"Bella." My eyes shot open. How many times could I fall asleep in one day? 'mmm?' I mumbled. "C'mon sleeping beauty let's get you to bed." I must have slept there for awhile because everything around me seemed dark. This place was too relaxing for it's own good.

**********

I woke up to sun shining into my eyes. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. In a second I felt weightless and was being spun around in a circle, I screamed and thrashed in protest. Jasper chuckled, but kept a firm hold on me, bridal style of course. I glared at his perfect golden eyes. "So I was thinking I'd take you out tonight. What do humans do for fun? Clubbing going to bars? Name it and I'll take you there." I smiled at the thought of dancing with Jasper.

"Clubbing sounds awesome babe." I kissed his awaiting lips and sighed at his marble touch.

"Alright, well I'm sure Alice would have packed something appropriate.." He trailed off eyeing me. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"I'm sure she did." I mumbled.

"Babe, can you let me do something."

"As long as your kissing me.." He kissed my lips and set me down, wandering off into the front room. I followed after him to find him crouching over one of my many suitcases.

"What the fudge brownies are you doing?" I should really swear more...

"Choosing your outfit for tonight."

"Oh mother of god." Jasper smiled and ignored my comment while he scathed thorugh my unpacked bag. This couldn't end well, it would be short, and tight. That's all I knew. I walked into the kitchen to find my breakfast already made. It looked like chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. "Thanks babe!" I called as I devoured my food. More like inhaled.

After a absolutely delicious breakfast alone I wandered back into the front room to see Jasper sitting cross-legged in front of the suitcase holding two pieces of material. One in each hand. He had a confused expression on his face and his bottom lip was even pouting out a bit. I laughed at him and he looked up at me quizzically. I sat in front of him and touched his bottom lip with my thumb, trying to put it back in its normal position. It didn't budge. I leant in and kissed Jaspers bottom lip trying to still get it to return to its original place. Jasper slid it back but bit it in response.

"What's got you so sad baby?" Jasper looked in my eyes and sighed.

"I don't know which one." I laughed until my stomach muscles were sore and overused. I couldn't believe he looked so sad just because he didn't know which garment of clothing he wanted me to wear. Silly boy. "Why don't you try them on." I nodded and grabbed the blue dress out of his hand. I went to walk into the other room when Jasper grabbed my wrist, keeping my stance in front of him.

"In front of me." I smiled and started sliding my pyjamas over my head. I noticed that Jasper must have gotten me changed after the beach yesterday. I pulled the dress over my head while Jasper looked me up and down. It was about mid-thigh and skin tight. It was a deep blue and cut low onto my back. It showed a fair bit of cleavage, but not enough that it made me feel self concious.

"You're a bit sun burnt babe." Jasper stated. I was glad that my face was already red that he couldn't see me blushing over changing in front of him. I pressed my finger down on my arm and watched how it went from red to white to red in an instant. I kept doing this, watching the colours when I remembered that Jasper was still in the room, probably thinking I was a lunatic.

I looked up hesitantly and the only emotion I could track on his face was sadness. I frowned at his expression while he held a hand up to let him explain. "What I would do to understand your mind is beyond me." I nodded and laughed a bit.

"I don't even understand my mind sweetie." He chuckled and chucked the second dress at me, This one was a royal red and would probably show more of me than even _I _would want to see. I shook my head and chucked it back at him, refusing to put it on. Jasper laughed and chucked it back into the suitcase, pulling out another item and throwing it at me.

"Get changed, it's overcast, lets go swimming." I nodded and headed into the bathroom to change into this _thing_. I walked into the lounge room to find Jasper in his trunks waiting for me. I smiled at the sight of his perfect body, his chiselled abs, his perfect skin. I didn't even realise I was staring, or worshipping until Jasper's cough interrupted me.

"I was having fun!" He laughed at me and threw me over his back walking at human pace out onto the crowded beach. Just what I needed, an audience. Many girls stared at Jasper while I scowled, even noticing a few males look my direction. I kissed Jasper's neck and he let me drop onto the sand.

"Swim, Swim, Swim!" He whined.

"Who are you Emmett?"

"He's definitely rubbing off on me." I groaned internally at the thought.

"Babe, I don't want kids." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You swim, I'll be right here waiting kay?" He nodded slowly and walked into the water, throwing glances at me over his shoulder. I shuddered as the wind whipped around me. I watched Jasper swim around like an idiot doing tricks, showing off. I saw two girls approach him and _try _to flirt, I suddenly felt the need to punch something as I watched one of them touch his arm. I glared his way but he didn't even glance at me, so engrossed in the conversation. I got the courage to stand up and walk into the cold water and over to Jasper.

The two girls stared at me in shock as I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up while his hands found there way down to my ass to support my weight. I kissed him with so much passion I wasn't sure if the girls were still there or not. _Take that._

I pulled away from Jasper's eager lips and turned around, I caught a glimpse of two retreating girls when I turned back around to glare at Jasper. "What the fuck?"

"We were just talking, Isabella Swan are you jealous?" I glowered at him and jumped from his hold on me.

"You would talk to girls if you were a _human _Jasper, don't give me that."

"Bella, ever since I've been with you, I have felt more human than even you would." As much as that statement made me smile, I couldn't let him know I was weak with his words.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight okay?" I reached up and touched his cheek with my palm. I don't know how long we stood like that for until a cold wind whipped around me and I shivered. Jasper picked me up and walked at the fastest human pace possible back to the hut. I turned my head into his body and shut my eyes. I could feel Jasper opening the front door and then wrapping a blanket around me. I hadn't even noticed I had been shivering.

"We can just have a night inside if you want, you're lips are blue. I don't think that's a good thing. I shouldn't have taken you out there on a cold day like this. I'm sorry." I tried to reply but more shivers ran through me, silencing my words. The next thing I knew I was being laid down on the bed with dozens of blankets over me.

********

I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the dark. I had no idea what time it was and I couldn't feel Jasper beside me. I coughed and rolled over searching for him with my hands. I gasped when a cold hand rested on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay love?" I nodded, knowing he could see. I patted the empty spot of the bed beside me and Jasper joined me. I snuggled against his side while he wrapped a arm hesitantly around my waist. "Are you still cold?" I shook my head and Jasper tightened his grip on me.

I found out that it was only about 6am when I woke up alone. I didn't end up getting back to sleep after Jasper started kissing every part of my body in reach.

I sat down on the couch flicking through channels until giving up and settling on a DVD. I chose Wall-E, I hadn't seen it since it was out in cinema's and I loved that little robot. Jasper laughed at my movie selection and I just flipped him off.

"That's not nice Bella."

"You know, I've been thinking. I'm going to marry Wall-E instead. He loves Eve a lot you know."

"No where near as much as I love you darling." I smiled and Jasper joined me on the couch, letting me snuggle up beside him. I was settling into the movie and really getting into it when Jasper's phone started ringing. I gave him a curious glance when he strode out of the room and answered the call.

Five minuted later Jasper walked back into the room, sitting down with me once again. His eyes were fixated on everything except me. "Jasper baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong love, watch the movie." I watched Jasper's face as he turned his attention to the TV, suddenly interested in it. I could feel something was wrong, but I just couldn't understand what could happen in the short time he was on the phone. I knew it was probably just my imagination, but it looked as if Jasper would be crying if he could.

After staring at him for several minutes I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek trying to soothe him. Jasper looked at me finally and his expression was heart wrenching. I felt like I could curl up in a ball and cry by just looking at him. Jasper noticed my alarm and smoothed his expression so I couldn't see his problems. Jasper knew the key to his emotions were in his eyes. I sighed and decided now would be a good time to talk to him about it.

"Jasper, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing love, I'm just worried about you. You know, in case you're sick again." I glared at Jasper but didn't beg to differ like normal. He would tell me his problems when he was ready.

I was wrong.

The days went by and Jasper stayed in the same emotionless form. He would answer simple yes or no questions. Or reply with one word answers. I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. I couldn't even think straight. _He doesn't want you_. My mind was telling me.


	10. Unadaptable

**As much as the man in my head tells me I do, I do not own twilight D:**

**Enjoy!**

Jasper had told me to pack my bags because we were going home. I couldn't even bear to look at him now, let alone not speaking to me, he shortened our holiday on the island significantly.

To say the plane ride home was slow is an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if I was an old lady when I got off. "Jasper take me to Charlie's."

"Bella, me and the family need to talk to you, you can go to Charlie's later." I sighed and gave up after that. There was no arguing with that tone, and to be honest it scared me. I kept racking my brain for reasons why I would need to come home early just so we could _talk_. I couldn't think of anything that made sense, so I just sat back into the comfortable car seat and let my imagination take me to my happy place.

I was visibly shaking by the time we pulled up at the house. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me, but I gladly accepted any sort of communication from him at the moment. I felt so detached from him. As soon as the engine was cut I was opening my door and walking up to the house, I didn't know where I found the strength in my legs to carry me but I did it.

As soon as I walked through the door I noticed everyone sitting down on the floor silently. I frowned and shot my eyes down to the ground. I felt a cold hand placed on the small of my back that led me forward and onto the floor with them. Carlisle looked at me and took a long breath before speaking to me.

"Bella, what I am about to tell you is not your fault. But you need to know for your own good. Rosalie has been attacked. Victoria's newborns got her while we were fighting and she is no longer with us. Whether she is in heaven, or non-existent is your belief. But you have no need to worry about Victoria anymore" After sitting there for countless minutes staring at Carlisle, his words finally sunk in. _I killed Rosalie._ I burst out in tears and crumpled onto the ground.

Jasper picked me up and placed me on the couch. That's when I saw Emmett, his eyes were dark, and if he could have cried, the house would be flooding. It broke my heart to see him so sad, and it was all my fault. I stood up and ran out of the house. Not particularly caring where I went. I let my legs take me, as fast as they could. I couldn't stand to be around them anymore. I knew it was pointless running, but I was hoping they'd hate me as much as Jasper did and not come after me.

I felt two cold fingers wrap around my shoulders and pull me back. I turned around and sobbed into Edwards chest. "Bella you have to understand; this is not your fault."

"Why does Jasper hate me then?" I sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you, he was in shock. What if that had been you Bella?"

"I don't care about me! I killed her! It's my fault!" I screamed. I wanted to just run away. To keep running and never look back. Edward was silent as he let me drench his shirt in my salty tears. I heard him whisper something about taking me home, but I couldn't really understand any noise over my cries. I nodded my head weakly while he pulled me into his car.

The last thing I comprehended was Edward telling me Jasper would be here soon, and then kissing me on the forehead.

***********

I was glad Charlie was on a two week fishing trip with Billy. Because I really couldn't face him in the condition I was in. I couldn't really explain to him why either _Oh I just killed a vampire by accident because a psychopathic one was after me to avenge her mate's death_. I had a feeling that wouldn't go down well.

It was about 7pm the following day, and I still hadn't heard from Jasper. I didn't really blame him. He must hate me for killing his sister, even if he didn't particularly get along with her. I decided it would be a good idea to go eat some food, maybe that would distract me. I was hit by the familiar smell of bacon when I came downstairs.

I couldn't say anything as I stared at the back of the most beautiful man alive. Why was he even here? I already knew what he would come to say. I just didn't understand why he would be cooking me breakfast. Jasper turned around when he heard me sob. I fell to the floor and cried over everything that had happened in the last week, I cried until I felt the need to vomit. I ran to the kitchen sink and emptied my already empty stomach. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back while he waited patiently.

I quickly rinsed my mouth of the disgusting taste of bile and looked up at Jasper. All I could see on his perfect face was worry. "Bella are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"I guess not." He pondered.

"Why are you here?"

"To make you breakfast, and tell you how much I love you." Jasper leant in to kiss me, and as much as I hated myself to do it, I pulled away, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! Why does everyone keep saying that? I killed Emmett's love of his life! I killed Rosalie! I killed your sister! Alice's sister! I killed Esme's daughter!"

"I've killed lots of people Bella, even people I knew. Time eases that pain."

"Jasper, I finally understand why Edward left me, not to protect me, but to protect you guys. It'd just be better if you left and we didn't see each other. Ever." Jasper's face crumpled with pain as I said the last bit of my rant.

"I'll give you time. But I won't leave you. Never. I love you." I nodded with the ounce of strength that I had left, being too tired to argue.

***********

It had been a few weeks since I had last seen Jasper or any of the Cullen's. Charlie was pestering me all the time about whether they left or not, but I came up with an excuse about them going off to the snow or something. Charlie understood my hatred for cold, so he dropped the issue after then.

Though I missed Jasper with everything I had, I told him to never see me again. Even if he said he'd never leave me, I knew I should get on with my life regardless.

I was currently working at the local music store, though I didn't have a passion for music it was the only place with an opening with decent pay.

After getting ready for my shift I got into my Mazda and drove off towards the store. I was driving along the empty road when out of nowhere a car pulls out in front of me, giving me a fright. I slammed the breaks and rested my head against the wheel, suddenly feeling very sick. I dizzily opened the door and fell to the side of the road, vomiting all that had been eaten this morning.

After sitting on the cool pavement for what seemed like hours I got back into my car and drove the rest of the short distance to the store. My dizziness came and went as it pleased, and all of a sudden I was feeling a lot better for someone who had just been sitting on the side of the street puking.

I walked into the comforting heater of the store and acknowledged a few of my co-workers with a 'hey'. I got to work straight away straightening and putting the piano books in order. I was figuiring out where _Beethoven symphony 7 _went when I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved until tears streamed down my face. If Mike gave me that stupid swine flu that was going around, I was going to kill him.

I sighed and stood up slowly, trying to find my balance when Angela walked in. "You okay Bella?"

"Sorta, not really. I don't feel well. Can you tell Meg I'm going home." Though Meg was my boss she was definitely one of the most coolest people I had ever met.

"Bella, did you throw up?"

"What was possible after my episode this morning, why?"

"I don't mean to pry, but um, did you ever consider that maybe you're pregnant?" I stood there with my mouth gaping. I had never thought I could become pregnant with Jasper's baby, considering he was a vampire and all. But we never researched it, and we never used any protection.

"I- I have to go." I managed to get out of my mouth. I ran from the building until I was comforted by the warmth and smell of my car. I took a few deep breaths and drove mindlessly around Forks. I finally decided a pregnancy test was in order, so I pulled into the service station and bought the test while getting weird looks from Jessica as she sold it to me. _Nothing is private._ I thought to myself.

I went home as fast as possible on the wet roads and ran straight to my bathroom to read the instructions on the packet. I had to wait for five gruesome minutes until I could find out? Great. I peed unmercifully on the stick and set it down on the bathroom sink ledge before washing my hands vigorously. I was visibly shaking by the time I went to change out of my work clothes, I found it difficult to undo the buttons on my shirt let alone pull it off myself.

After changing I walked back into the bathroom to grab the stick. I purposely didn't look. I didn't like the idea of my future being on a little stick I marked with my urine. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes for a long minute before peeking out of one eye and lifting the test over my eye. _Positive. _I couldn't believe my life was all layed down in front of me like this.

Considering I didn't know anything about vampire babies, and neither did any other human on the planet I decided I'd have to get in contact with Jasper, quick smart. I pulled my phone from my bedside table and dialled the familiar number. After the first two rings he picked up. His voice sounded strained and upset.

_Hello?_

"Hey Jazz."

_Bella! Oh my god! Are you okay? How are you?_

"Jasper, I'm not good." I bit my lip deciding on what to say next when there was an expectant silence on the other line.

_Bella?_

"I'm pregnant Jazz."

_What? How is that- look I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm only in Seattle. I will see you soon._

I closed my phone and watched my window silently for twenty minutes until Jasper jumped through it. I jumped up and ran into his arms, letting tears cloud my vision. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and leaned his face into my hair. It felt so good to be with him again.

"Bella. Bella." Jasper cooed. I didn't realise how much I missed the sound of his sweet, velvet voice. I put my arm on my stomach reflexively and stared up at Jasper. He smiled down at my and placed one of his hands over the one on my stomach. I leaned into his touch and reasted my head against his shoulder.

"Did you know human could get pregnant?"

"I knew it was a one in a million chance, I'm sorry I didn't warn you it was possible. But no contraception works with mutant vampire sperm anyway." I laughed and motioned with my hands for him to continue. "The pregnancy will go as a normal humans would, the only thing that will be different about our baby than a humans is that she may or may not have supernatural powers like Edward, or myself. Oh, and she will stop growing when she hits the age of about 16 and become immortal with us."

**A/N I hated how renesmee was with the whole, growing fast, super pregnancy, and blood thing so I made it how I wanted. Thats what fanficiton is all about anyway isnt it? :)**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Unaudienced

**Enjoy! I don't know how i feel about this chapter. i really like it i guess , and it has nice things in it. but i dont know... its hard to explain.**

**anyhoo. ENJOY**

**As much as the man in my head tells me i do, i do not own twilight *shakes fist* and if i did, there would be much more sex in ALL the books :)**

I listened to Jasper all night talking about our baby and how he/she would grow up. I learned that they eat food while they grow up, as growing is a human thing that happens, and that they start to crave blood when the hit the 'immortal phase' as Jasper like to call it. I sat on my bed, entwined with Jasper cherishing his sweet, velvet voice.

Jasper knew as soon as my eyelids became heavy, I'm sure he could feel how tired I was. He wrapped the blankets around us and cuddled my into his side until I fell asleep.

I dreamt that I was holding my baby. Kissing her face, while Jasper's arm was around my waist. It was a simple dream but I woke up grinning.

Jasper was instantly in a good mood as well, I'm guessing that was on my part. We sat in silence as I ate my rice bubbles. I heard Jasper mumbling something about my diet not being healthy for the baby. I flipped him off.

"Bella, lets go out to dinner tonight."

"Okay." Anytime spent with Jasper would do, I had missed him so much in the past few weeks and I wouldn't take any time with him for granted.

"Lets go tell the family." He started to pull me up when I froze.

"Not Charlie Bells." I shook my head. I would rather tell Charlie I was pregnant any day over having to face Emmett. I killed his wife, he must want to rip me apart. Jasper felt my despair and rubbed my back soothingly.

"He doesn't blame you" He murmured in my ear. I held back my tears and looked Jasper in the eye.

"He should." Jasper frowned at me, pulling me out of this house with one arm. I knew there was no point in arguing, I was just hoping Emmett would kill me quick and painlessly.

As we pulled up to the familiar house I was shaking in my seat. I bit on my bottom lip praying that I would draw blood from the pressure. The last thing I needed was Jasper trying to eat me. Though I wouldn't mind if he ate me in a different way... I let my mind wander for a solid minute until Jasper turned to me and whispered into my ear.

"Bella I do not know what you're thinking about but if you don't stop I'm going to take you in the back seat right now." He growled and then lightly bit my ear. I shuddered and redirected my thoughts back to where we were and why. Jasper got out of the car and opened my door in lightening speed. I closed my eyes tightly and took his hand, not really ready for what ever I was going to be doing. Jasper led me to the front door, all the while my eyes were still shut tight. I opened them slightly as we walked up the front steps, but shut them as soon as I was out of my 'danger zone'.

"Bella. Open your eyes." I kept them shut, too scared to see who would kill me first.

"Get it over with and kill me." I whispered to no one in particular.

"I would never kill you Bella." Emmett said to me. My eyes flew open and landed on him. He ran up to me at inhuman speed and hugged me tight to his chest. I couldn't help the sobs that broke free and the tears that fell down my face. I could hear Emmett crying tearlessly, which only made me tighten my hold on him and cry harder.

"Im so sorry!" I wailed into his neck. He rubbed my back and whispered nothings to me, telling me it wasn't my fault, and that he missed me.

After my tears had slowed and Emmett sobs had finished he set me down on my feet, steadying me by holding my shoulders. Though he had told me it was not my fault I couldn't help the pang of guilt that hit me when I saw his sad golden eyes. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me but it didn't really help the way I felt.

"Bella, I don't blame you for what happened to Rose." His face distorted at the use of her name and I swore right then and there that I knew I'd never see his dimples again, all because of me. I wasn't trusting my voice, or myself so I just nodded. After a uncomfortable silence Jasper finally called his family into the lounge room.

The Cullen's began filing down the stairs within seconds and all took a seat in the lounge. The room looked a lot less crowded with only the seven of us. Someone was always the odd one out here. I sighed and leaned into Jasper as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Mum, Dad, everyone. Me and Bella are having a baby." Everyone's faces were confused except Alice, she was in on it.

"Your adopting, isn't that a bit hazardous with the family being vampire and all." Esme said, trailing off at the thought of children.

"No mum, _we're_ having a baby." Jasper rested his hand on my stomach and I felt everybody's eyes trail down to my flat stomach. I knew I shouldn't feel self concious but I couldn't hide the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"You're very lucky for that to happen. You knew how unlikely it was. I'm very happy for you two." Jasper was beaming at Carlisle's words while he kissed the hollow of my ear, sending goosebumps throughout my body.

*********

Jasper had told me to go casual for the dinner and to bring an overnight bag to his house. When I pulled up out the front I was greeted my Jasper's lips attacking mine. I greedily accepted this and bit on his bottom lip, inciting a growl out of Jasper.

All too soon Jasper pulled back, smiling at my dumbfounded expression. "I want you to jump on my back and not look, okay?" I nodded wearily and jumped up onto his back, purposefully nudging him in certain area's with my foot. "Bella, no." I huffed and hid my face into his neck, not wanting to become sick from the motion of him running.

I was hiding my head for a good ten minutes before Jasper told me to come out of my little hiding spot in his back. I opened my eyes warily and gasped at the sight, There was a small stream running through a small meadow with a tiny waterfall, making that water sound that you hate when you need to pee, but which is otherwise relaxing. There were purple and yellow flowers everywhere, and just at the side of the small stream there was a picnic basket and blanket.

I hadn't even realised I was crying until I felt Jasper tense behind me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, sadness evident in his voice. I shook my head and told him that they were happy tears. He just laughed at me for being a girl.

Jasper led me over to the basket and we both sat down on the blanket. He fed me almost everything that was in the basket, and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. About my past. I want to share everything with you."

(A/N this WILL be a different Jasper past.)

I stayed silent and nodded my head in encouragement for him to continue.

"I was born in Texas in 1923, I grew up with my mother and when I was ten my father left for the war. My mum became a nurse for the soldiers, which left me to be babysat every other night by my mothers sister. When I was thirteen my dad got shot when all the soldiers were going through weekly training, it was a freak accident and I never blamed the person who did it. After my father died my mum became very depressed and turned to alcohol. She abused me, telling me everyday that it was my fault my dad died. She finally turned to violence and started slapping me, kicking me, punching me, smashing me with things.

My mum got diagnosed with cancer two years later when I was fifteen. Of course, by then the damage was done, I didn't go a day in my life without thinking that I was a cruel heartless murderer. When she passed away the next year I was still legally underage and had to be put up for adoption. I was taken to many homes, but no one seemed to accept me, I finally gave up and ran to the army. All the scars my mother had given me, made me look older so I got in without any one questioning my age.

I loved my father as a child, and I wanted to be just like him. I became an officer in the army after a short time. That's when world war 3 started, 1939, I was still sixteen at the time the war went on until 1945. When it finished I was deployed to go back home, back to America. I was troubled, I was broken and all I wished for was to die. I had seen my best friend die and I had killed people Bella. I decided I wanted to die, I cut my wrists, hoping to bleed to death. That's when Alice found me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, up until I met you of course. She told me what she was, and that she could ease my pain by helping me forget.

I gladly took her help and three excruciating days later I became a vampire. I killed, I killed so much. Alice told me that we could become 'vegetarian' vampire's together. But my blood lust was too strong. I would kill people, everyday, I didn't even know what I was doing. When Alice took me to the Cullen's, I saw that life could go on normally, like I was a human given a second chance. I got my humanity back.

Of course it took me years to adjust, before I could go to school. When I did, it was very hard. Bella, I've never told anyone this, but as soon as I met you, I haven't been feeling bloodlust like I used to, its like you numbed my senses. I never admitted it to anyone, but your birthday night, I didn't want to kill you, I was trying to protect you from the others, Edward didn't hear that in my head because of all the chaos, so I kept quiet. When he told me we had to leave, apart of me died Bella. I think we were meant to be together."

I didn't realise I was crying until Jasper wiped the tears off my cheek.

"You always loved me, even if it wasn't the way you do now." Jasper nodded and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I know it might seem like I'm doing this because I have to with the baby and all. But in my defence I was planning on doing it while we were on holiday. Bella, I want to spend eternity with you and I love you with every fibre of my being. Will you marry me?" With that Jasper pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. I'm glad he didn't get on one knee, my blush would have certainly brought back his blood lust. I opened the box shakily and the most beautiful ring sat before my in velvet. It was definitely old, it had a huge diamond in the middle with smaller ones encircling it, there were diamonds down the sides of the band gleaming from the setting sun hitting the ring.

"It was my grandmothers." He whispered while I silently cried, letting him slide the beautiful ring over my wedding finger. I wasn't the one for jewellery, but this ring felt like it was mad for my slender fingers. I smiled at it once more and wrapped my arms around Jasper, kissing him passionately.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. I never realised how long your name was." I giggled to myself.

"Yeah well, I love you Isabella Marie Whitlock Hale Cullen Swan. You have a longer name."

"Damn." I laughed.

We sat in silence watching the sun go down in the sky I listened to Jasper's silent breathing while he listened to my heartbeat. I was lying down on the picnic blanket, and Jasper was lying his head on my stomach. We didn't talk much, not wanting to ruin the moment. My mind wandered a few times, thinking about Charlie and his reaction. I also thought a bit about how I used to refuse Edward marriage, but I so happily took Jasper's proposal. He was right, we were meant to be together.

We moulded together, like my body was made for his, and vice versa. When I moved, he did, and vice versa. When I was sad, he would comfort me and vice versa.

He was always there for me, and I knew at that moment that I would never leave him like I had the past few weeks. I was too greedy to let him go, I was too selfish to just be normal. I was too in love to think clearly. I was just a love struck teenager, and I had the disease bad. Without Jasper my health would deteriorate.

Jasper decided it was probably time to go back home after I started shivering from the cold. He picked me up, and ran. But this time I kept my eyes open, trying to savour the memory of tonight. The best night of my life, my existence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, im going to try and update more often but i can't make any promises. Sorry.**

**THE RING! it was hard to explain but you can have a look at it here .com/photo/10896807/6_44_Ct_Oval_Diamond_Antique_Engagement_Ring_  
**

**I will try and get another update in during the week.**

**Love Sophie!**

**dont forget to review or i will set Jasper on you! ... thats probably a good thing though right?**


	12. Unprepared

**I'M BACK! OMIGAWD!**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**i like the end of it.**

**i think it's cute.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga. **

Jasper led me up into his room, pulling me by my hand. As soon as we got in he locked the door and attacked my lips. I couldn't help the moans the left my mouth at the sensation of kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting my hand into his hair.

Jasper picked me up in his arms, never breaking the kiss and walked me over to bed. Lying me down gently. I wrapped my legs around him when he was hovering above me. He groaned into my mouth, sliding his tongue to meet with mine.

I slid my hands up and down his shirt, suddenly hating the person who invented clothes. I started pulling his shirt over his head while he was kissing and sucking my neck. Once I threw the shirt to the floor Jasper started on mine, after awhile he couldn't be bothered at the slow pace and just ripped it off of me throwing it on the floor, causing me to laugh at him. I felt him smile against my lips, and I returned it.

I lifted my back letting Jasper unclip my bra, thus throwing it to the floor one second afterwards. I did the same to his pants and vice versa. After Jasper took off his boxers, he ghosted his hands over my body, taking my panties off slowly. I grunted as he took his freaking time doing anything. He just laughed at my reaction and went slower.

I finally got fed up of his game and pushed him so I was lying on top now. I glared at him, but softened my expression when he smiled and kissed my neck. I slowly sat down on his length, taking him in. The new position was really something. I adjusted to his size before I started rocking back and forth on him.

"I love you Bella." He whispered to me. I laughed at what his voice did to me.

"Love you Jasper."

*****

I woke up, being held in Jaspers arms. I groaned and rolled over so my face was in his chest. I didn't realise I was sore until I stretched out my body, wincing when I stretched my legs. Jasper noticed my expression and apologised to me for being _too big_, with humour in his voice. I just laughed and smacked him in the chest, thus hurting me further.

"I wish I could cause you pain." I joked.

"Every second that I am not touching you, cause me immense pain. Don't ever forget that." I laughed and rolled away from him so he was no longer touching me. I poked my tongue out at him. He growled playfully and pulled me to him once again, letting me fall asleep.

*****

I woke several hours later, after stretching out a bit I realised I was alone. I patted the bed next to me, but when no one joined I guessed it must be time to get up. I winced and stumbled my way out of bed, suddenly regretting round three. I laughed at myself while I put one of Jasper's shirts on and some of his boxers. I smelled his shirt, trying to memorise every bit of his scent. It was so unique, like orchids and vanilla mixed together, sweet, but comfortable.

I wandered downstairs to find the house empty, It was still dark outside, and I was guessing it was early morning. I figured I would go find Alice, since the other couples would be having sex at this time of morning. I shuddered and continued back up the stairs to Alice's room.

I opened her door to find her and Jasper hugging on her bed. I gasped and both there heads turned towards me.

"Bella, this is seriously not what it seems." I frowned, not knowing what to believe.

"What Jasper, was I not good enough for you." I didn't even realise I had been fiddling with the ring on my finger until Jasper eyed it cautiously.

"Bella, Come here baby, let me explain." I stood still, not wanting to go any further. Jasper sighed and looked at Alice before he continued.

"I was just comforting Alice, she misses Rose a lot. I was only hugging her I swear." I bit my lip, I knew deep down that Jasper would never lie to me, but I still felt insecure about the whole situation.

"Bella, he is telling the truth. We all miss her." Alice sobbed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, knowing her pain was all my fault.

"This is my fault. I um, I have to go." I went to turn around, but a large cold hand was holding onto me.

"Bella, You are _not_ leaving me again. I won't allow it." I started sobbing uncontrollably as I tried to loosen Jasper's grip around me. I trashed and clawed at his hand crying and sobbing uncontrolably.

After settling down and coming to my senses, I told Jasper it was okay to let me go, which he did reluctantly. "I'm sorry I should've believed you."

"Bella, it's okay. Don't apologise. Let's get some breakfast okay?" I nodded knowing whatever it was would taste great, even if it was made by people that hadn't eaten for decades.

"We should have dinner with Charlie." I said while sitting on the kitchen bench. Jasper nodded and agreed that it would probably be a good idea. I told him the story I told my dad and he laughed at me. I just smiled at his musical voice, memorising it.

Jasper handed me some bacon, eggs and french toast. It all smelt absolutely amazing and it made my stomach growl in anticipation. I dug into my food greedily, not being bothered to eat nicely.

"Bella, if you don't slow down you're gonna choke!" Emmett boomed. I just laughed, and chewed a bit slower to his amusement.

"Like you can talk Em! You took on three grizzlies yesterday!" Jasper laughed.

"It was totally worth it." Emmett smiled. I reached out and placed my hand on Jaspers, he looked at me and smiled warmly, which I returned. Jasper leant in to my ear and whispered something only for me.

"You have something in your teeth, let me get it out." I stayed frozen knowing the meaning behind his words. He moved his mouth from my ear, to my lips. Not even bothering to kiss me, Jasper flicked his tongue out and grabbed the food in between my front teeth. I giggled and kissed his grimacing lips from the taste of food. Jasper deepened the kiss by entering his tongue again, this time not searching for food.

"Ew! Get a room!" Emmett yelled. The happiest I had seen him in a long time. At that moment Alice bounded into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist. I swear, I would have had to pick my jaw up off the floor if I hadn't been in Jasper's arms. Where they together?

"That's why you were in there this morning." I whispered to Jasper. He nodded and leaned into my ear once again.

"She felt bad, like she was betraying Rose." He stated.

"Rose would be happy for her." I said to no one in particular. I was somewhat glad they had decided to get together, they both were too happy and had too much energy for there own good.

I got up, retreating from the room to give the two privacy. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was intruding. Jasper quickly followed my pursuit, wrapping his arm around me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper frowned. I kept silent, not really knowing why I was upset. It wasn't the crying upset, I just felt well, shocked. I would have never pictured Alice and Emmett. Not in my wildest dreams, and even those were pretty wild.

"Fuck! I knew this would happen!" Jasper stormed out the front door, I wanted to run to him. To ask him what was wrong. It felt like my feet were glued to the ground. I tried yelling. It felt like my throat was on fire. I decided on letting out a sob, which was followed by more, and some tears.

Esme walked into the room, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling my to the couch. I leaned into her hard, cold chest and cried. _I knew this would happen_. What happen? Did he fall out of love with me? Did I bore him?

After what seemed like hours I finally got the courage to lift my head up. My eyes felt like sandpaper, and my back was sore from leaning over. Esme gave me a worried glance, but quickly returned her gaze to whatever was on the TV. I didn't even notice it was on. I wiped my cheeks and looked out the window, it was still light.

"How long was I – er." Esme noticed my hesitance and answered before I could embarrass myself further.

"Awhile dear. It's about 12pm now." I nodded and told her I would be getting some rest up in my room.

I slid under the black comforter and cried myself to sleep for the first time since Jasper came back.

I fluttered my eyes and looked around. It was still light, but it had the golden glow to it, letting me know it was in the afternoon. Not that forks was all that golden. I turned around and was shocked to see Jasper sitting on the bed, playing with the sheets material.

"Knew what would happen Jasper?" I wanted to get this out of the way asap.

"Regret accepting my proposal." He whispered.

"Where the hell did you get that stupid idea you idiot!" I laughed.

"Well, you were just acting so weird from seeing them as a couple, I thought maybe you had a second thought about us."

"Jasper, that I the most absurd crazy thing I have ever heard. I love you with everything I have, and if you ever walk away from me again. I'll kill you."

"Esme told me what happened. Is that what happened when Edward left?"

"Sort of. But worse even." Jasper smiled a bit, pushing a stray hair behind my ear and kissing my cheek before rubbing my stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad." He beamed, realisation crossing his features. I grinned form ear to ear and leaned into Jasper.

"Do you think we will be good parents?"

"No doubt about it." He said with finality.

"Okay."

******

4 months later.

"Bella are you hungry?" Jasper asked sweetly. I wanted to tell him yes but my raging hormones told me differently.

"Why the fuck did you wake me to ask me that you idiot! Now I won't be able to get back to sleep! Guh" I yelled, pulling the blankets over my head and rolling over.

"Jesus." Jasper muttered before slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help but feel bad but I was seriously in the crappiest mood known to man.

JPOV

I knew she was hormonal but I spent hours making this breakfast for her and all she could do was yell at me. I know hours is practically nothing in my time but still. I slammed the door and stomped downstairs scowling.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle asked, understanding my distress.

"I don't understand her fucking problem. I know all about hormones but seriously it's pissing me off!" I yelled.

"Jasper, stick by her. She needs you more than anyone right now okay?"

"How can I if she is just going to yell at me?" I raised.

"Just show her you are there for her. When she yells, even if you think you're right. Tell her she is right and you're sorry. I know this may sound difficult but a lot of relationships are put at high risk when the woman is pregnant. Though I do not doubt yours and Bella's love." I could feel Carlisle's worry, but I knew he was right. The only person Bella needed right now was me. I manned up and walked back up the stairs to find Bella walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry baby." She cried.

"No sweetie I am. Come here." I said opening my arms for her. She walked into my embrace and hugged me as tight as her frail body could. "I love you." I whispered countless times as she cried into my shirt.

"Oh my god." Bella gasped freezing in place.

"What's wrong Bella?" I panicked, Carlisle joining us in seconds. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled it to her stomach. Not even in my panicked state could I have missed the feeling of my baby kicking at Bella's stomach.

"Wonderful." Carlisle beamed before leaving the room to give us some privacy.

"Our little baby." She cried.

**I will promise you an update at least once a week.**

**As long as i get awesome reviews!**

**Thankyou to all of you.**

**Love Mrs Rathboner.**

**P.S!!!! Um, i got drunk on saturday and did unholy things to my Robert Pattinson poster, it's halrious. it's on my myspace profile .com/sophiee.x.x in case you're wondering im the one with the unnatural orange hair :P**


	13. Untrustworthy

**So this chapter is EXTREMELY short. But I am updating tomorrow HOPEFULLY, so that's how I will make it up to you.**

"Jasper, I'm going to hang out with Alex today?" I said, coming out more like a question.

"Why are you asking me Bella, you do whatever you want." He smiled, thought it didn't quite reach his glorious golden eyes.

"I feel bad that I'm leaving you." I admitted. Jasper laughed and kissed me lightly.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said, still chuckling. I guess Jasper was right, he spent a long period of his life away from me, and those weeks that I told him not to come back. Though I wanted to hang out with Alex, it just didn't feel right. Not like something bad was going to happen, just the fact that I was a complete different person. I was spending every second of free time I had away from Jasper with other vampires, it would just feel foreign to me to be around humans again.

"okay." I said weakly walking into the walk in robe and choosing out my outfit. I decided to go on a loose sweater, trying unsuccessfully to hide the baby bulge and some skinny jeans.

After me and Jasper said our goodbye's which were more emotional than necessary on my part, I was on my way to Port Angeles. I turned through the unfamiliar streets, following Alex's directions to meet her at a small coffee shop. She must really want to talk, because the normal Alex would have taken me to the movie's to watch the latest Zac Efron movie or something. I laughed quietly to myself as it thought back to when she made me watch 17 again. She would squeal every time he's walk onto the screen or speak. Yeah he was good looking, but he had nothing on Jasper.

After driving around the block a few times I finally spotted the small cafe. I pulled my car to the curb and got out, craning my neck to find Alex. "Bella!" She called, waving me over to the small table at the back corner. I walked over slowly, uncomfortably, not being able to take my hands off of my stomach. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Alex or anyone in the cafe. I ducked my head and walked as fast as possible.

"Hey." I mumbled sitting down quickly.

"How's being pregnant?" She laughed.

"Tiring." I admitted. There was no point telling these things to Jasper, he'd be able to feel them.

"Oh. Um, I need to talk to you. I'm really glad you came." She said.

"No problem. What's up?" I asked, taking a bite of the cake Alex had ordered before I arrived.

"Jake told me everything, about himself, and the Cullen's. Bella you can't stay with Jasper." She said threateningly.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

"They're dangerous Bella!" She raised.

"And Jake isn't?" I challenged. I couldn't believe she would tell me to just leave the love of my life. As if it was that easy.

"Jake would never hurt me." She said, glaring daggers.

"Haven't you met Emily yet?" I whispered, pushing the cake away. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Of course I have! But Jake has control! Jasper doesn't he tried to kill you on your birthday!" How the fuck she knew that would definitely need some questioning, just not right now.

"Alex, what kind of a friend are you to invite me here and ask me to leave the love of my life?"

"Isn't that what you said about Edward? Wasn't he the love of your life last time?" She mocked.

"You know what. Fuck you! I don't ever want to hear from you or Jake again!" I yelled, ignoring the stares I got from everyone in the cafe. I stood up, my chair making a screeching sound against the wooden floor, and stormed out of the cafe, not once looking back.

***

I pulled up into the driveway, my tears blinding my view partially. I pulled the Mazda to an immediate halt and stormed up towards the house. I fumbled for my keys and when I was granted access I realised that I was alone. It was probably for the best but I couldn't help but feel isolated.

I stumbled into the house and collapsed onto the couch, letting my sobs overtake me. Alex was my saviour in my time of need, and she couldn't be happy for me when I finally found someone who will never leave me? I just didn't understand it. Obviously most of it was on Jacob's part, and she just couldn't refuse his request, but even being an imprint, it still leaves you with some freedom doesn't it? But when I asked the same thing to myself, would I be able to refuse a request like that from the man of my dreams, the man that has captured my fragile, broken heart? Yes, yes I could say no. Because as much as I would love to do Jasper a favour like that, I still had freedom, I had the free will to say no. And I, would never do that to my 'best friend'.

"Bella?" Jasper panicked as he came running through the front door. "Oh god Bella? Who hurt you? Where does it hurt?" he stammered.

"What makes you think anyone hurt me? What's going on?" I asked, my sobs settling.

"Oh um, no reason." he said defensively.

"Jasper." I growled.

"We met up with the wolves in the forest, trying to attack us." I frowned, is that why Alex wanted me to hang out with her today? Because she didn't want me to get in the middle of it? After everything I had thought, was she really being a best friend? Or did she just do it because Jacob told her so? This is why I couldn't be her friend again, because I would never find out these answers as long as I lived. Which hopefully would be forever.

"Oh." I said. Ingenious response on my part. "did they hurt you?" I asked, stroking Jaspers cheek with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and took a long breath before replying.

"Everyone is fine sweet heart do not stress. Though we will need to discuss some things later"

"I'm not." I said, dropping the topic, aware that he wasn't ready to speak about whatever went down in the forest.

**I will try my hardest to update tomorrow.**


	14. Untelling

**I know i said i would have it updated by the next day, and i am completely sorry but i got really sick with some sort of flu and really wasn't up to writing.**

**my apologies everyone who was waiting for an update.**

**Enjoy JPOV**

**I do not own Twilight, only my shrine. :P**

JPOV

After Bella had told me she was going to meet up with her friend Alex, I decided it was probably the best opportunity to go for a hunt. I hadn't gone for a fulfilling hunt for awhile, and even thought my bloodlust was control, it didn't subside the burning and aching in my throat. It was begging me to let the inner animal out. So I asked the family to come with me, for some bonding time as you could call it. Everyone agreed without a second thought, though I just hoped I would be doing this with Bella in no time at all. As soon as the baby was born, I would change her, myself, no second guesses.

"Jasper hurry up!" Edward yelled, he was a good 300 meters ahead of me, clearly noticing my distraction as I usually tried to overtake him, though that was nearly impossible. I sped up my pace and caught up to the rest of the family in no time.

"Sorry." I mumbled, keeping my pace with everyone else.

"Wait." Alice whispered, knowing everyone could hear her more than perfectly.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, Emmett automatically at her side, wrapping his arm around her.

"Our future, I – I can't see it." What did she mean she couldn't see our future? Like we would all get destroyed?

"That would be our fault." The familiar voice of Jacob black sounded.

"I thought I smelt wet dog." Emmett said, whipping his head around to look at the one human and eleven wolves submerging from the dense trees.

"What do you want?" I growled, knowing full well they weren't here for a social visit.

"Bella is pregnant?" Jacob spat.

"Yes, she is. How does this concern you Jacob?" Carlisle said, suddenly making the crowd a little calmer by his human ways of settling things. I could feel all the tension evaporating, though a lot of that had to do with my help.

"This baby needs to be destroyed." He growled glaring at me the whole time. In a mere fraction of a second I took a defensive pose and ignored the growls from the wolves and sighs from my family. They had no idea what Bella and I had gone through. That this baby was our life and we would both gladly die to try and protect it. Jacob was supposed to be her best friend, I just didn't understand how he could want this for her.

"It's best if you leave." Edward said, suppressing a snarl himself. We all knew he still cared for Bella immensely, and even if it made me jealous sometimes, it definitely had its perks.

"Watch your backs bloodsuckers." Jacob said before phasing. I kept my stance for five minutes, not wanting them to catch me by surprise. I was probably being irrational, but I cared so much for Bella and our babies safety that it hurt. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me, but I didn't dare take my eyes off the forest, knowing full well that if I lost my concentration for one second I could lose everything that ever mattered to me.

"Jasper, come on buddy." Emmett said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I relaxed my posture and painfully tore my eyes away from the tree's.

"You're right," I sighed. "I'm going to go find Bella asap, I'm just hoping she is home already." I sighed again, sprinting off, well aware that everyone was letting me get my distance before following.

I entered the house, the first thing I noticed was Bella's small, frail body curled up on the large couch. I could see her chest rising and falling, making her body move along with it. Her breathing was erratic, like she had been crying. Then I heard her sob. "Bella?" I ran to her side before her heart could even beat again. "Oh god Bella? Who hurt you? Where does it hurt?" I asked, roaming my hand all over her body. I was about to growl and tear the fucking house down to find that wolf when her voice brought me back to my human side, if you could call it that.

"What makes you think anyone hurt me? What's going on?" Suddenly suspicious of my instant fear.

"Oh um, no reason." I said, dumbfounded. I couldn't ever think straight with Bella around me.

"Jasper." She growled, trying her best to look menacing. I tried not to laugh, even if they situation was as serious as this.

"We met up with the wolves in the forest, trying to attack us." I said, somewhat giving in. I didn't particularly want to tell her the whole story, not wanting to add extra stress onto her and the baby. She caught on to my expression and smiled a lopsided smile.

"Oh." She said, changing the subject. "Did they hurt you?" Always worried, no werewolf could ever hurt me, not enough so they could get closer to the love of my existence anyway. I closed my eyes and drew a long, unnecessary breath before speaking again.

"Everyone is fine sweet heart do not stress. Though we will need to discuss some things later." After the birth sounded good to me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't my sort of luck.

"I'm not." She said, though I could hear the strain in her voice. She was tired and needed plenty of rest. I picked her up gently, being careful not to jostle her fragile body too much and ran her upstairs, lying her on the bed. I kissed her lips tenderly before kissing her stomach, _my baby._ I pulled the covers over her and retreated out of the room, only to find my family sitting around the living room. Alice on the floor on Emmett's lap while the rest were sitting on the couch staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I said purposely putting on the southern twang.

"You have to tell her Jasper." Rosalie broke the silence.

"Not yet, she has been through a lot today by the looks of it. Give me a bit."

"You better mean that bro." Emmett said, running his hands through Alice's hair.

"I know Bella almost as well as you do Jasper, maybe even more and we both know she hates being kept in the dark." Edward spoke. My eyes darkened at the thought of him knowing Bella better than I.

"Bella is _my_ fiancé, She is carrying _my_ baby, I think _I _can decide when I want to fucking tell her something." I shocked myself and everyone else in the room by so openly swearing but they knew it, it was my decision, and they knew if they told her before I did, they would be headless in a second. Edward laughed at my thoughts, hitting his knee like he was about to cry, if he could.

"As if you could do that to a certain someone!" Edward laughed looking pointedly to Emmett.

"We all know he is just a big teddy bear." I said, running over to Emmett and pinching his stone cheek. He slapped my arm away still somewhat confused. All the tension in the room evaporated as everyone caught on to what me and Edward were laughing hysterically at. I wish it were always this easy.

**Short, i know. Sorry, once again i've been sick and couldn't leave you all waiting any longer so i had to update today.**

**There SHOULD be more soon, lets hope i dont get run over by a bus or something.**


End file.
